


Save Me If I Become My Demons

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Funny, Hate, Heavy Angst, Jack Has A Daughter, Love, Reinhardt has a god-daughter, feels all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Overwatch was formed to help world, save people and bring peace to humans and omnics. What happens when that all falls out of alignment and the world goes spiraling out of control? Jenna Morrison, only daughter of Jack Morrison. And Sieglinde Alexander von Adler, descendant of the great Crusader Balderich von Adler come from very different walks of life. One was raised within the walls of Overwatch, trained, and groomed to eventually succeed her father as Strike Commander.  The other, a simple PR representative pining for the one Commander just out of her reach cloaked in black. How will fate cast their dice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another work by myself and my Anonymous Stoat. Please enjoy, and this is obviously an AU. Please no negative critique, this was written to be fun and enjoyable. Thank you.

“Thanks for being so on top of everything. I do not know where we would be without you.” Mercy said, offering a grateful smile to the redhead that had grown to become the beloved secretary Overwatch so desperately needed. “You have the patience of a saint.”

“We only hire the best.” Winston beamed with pride.

“When you deal with uncle on regular basis, it comes second nature.” The woman replied shifting the folders in hand to balance against her hip.

“Well, you’re not wrong…” Mercy mused with a chuckle. “Sieglinda, you are something else.”

“So I have been told. And it is Siggy. How many times must I tell you this?” The young woman said with a laugh turning and making her way for the door. “I will see you later at dinner. Oh, and the others are returning tonight. So expect Commander Reyes’ team to be in.”

“Ah, well, let’s hope the mission went well.” Winston said with a nod before smiling. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? You work so hard, it’s the least I could do.”

“Nein danke. I will be fine. But I really must get these up to Commander Morrison and Amari.” Siggy said dismissing a memo on her personal comm. She gave Winston a kiss to his cheek on her way out the door. Once again having to shift the folders in her arms giving them a once over.

In Jack’s office, Ana and he were going over the notes they’d been sent on the last couple missions, talking to one another about which teams to switch around, or what could be done better.

“I’m telling you, teaming Tracer and Jenna up is just trouble. They have far different tactics and tend to clash.” Ana pointed out.

“Which is why putting them together along with Winston makes sense. They need to work those differences out.” Jack said leaning back in the oversized office chair.

“I suppose. Though, I wonder about Sieglinda. I feel like she has potential to be more than just a secretary.” Ana added with a nod. “Reinhardt speaks very highly of her.”

“You know I am not going to make her do anything. I respect her for even being a secretary.” Though Jack understood where Ana was coming from. Sieglinda was tall and well build for a woman. Still he wasn’t about to give up the order and peace she made for Overwatch. “If nothing else they can be a trial team in the compound. I won’t put them in the field.”

“That is your decision. I just feel she could do more.” Ana said with a nod, making a few notes beside some of the profiles. “Speaking of, Blackwatch should be returning soon. You think you and Gabriel can hold off going at each other’s throats for five minutes?”

“I don’t start it!” Jack said throwing his hands up in the air. Why Ana always said things like that he didn’t understand. A knock came at the door, though it was hardly considered one.

“I never said you did. But you are the face of Overwatch. Gabriel is just as much to blame.”

“Don’t remind me.” Another set of light taps on the door. “What?!”

“C-could someone please help me.” The soft Germanic voice called out muffled and a bit startled to anyone that care to listen.

“Of course!” Ana called out cocking an eyebrow at Jack before hurrying to the door. “Siggy. Can I carry anything for you?”

“Ja, umm... the ones on the top are for you.” Siggy said holding two large stacks of folders the way a waitress would a serving tray. “I’m sorry to bother you. But Herr Morrison said to bring the files up as soon as possible.”

“Shukraan jazilaan.” Ana said with a nod, taking the two stacks before holding the door open for her. “It is alright. Jack does not know how to do anything slowly.” She was honestly teasing Jack, something that would never end no matter how old they got.

“Bette. Oh wait.” Doing more ballet she snagged two folders from the bottom of each stack that Ana had taken carefully placing them on her head before carrying on and bringing the remaining over to the desk. “And with zhis. I’m off to lunch.”

“You have earned it.” Ana commented setting her own files to the side. “I have a question, before you leave.”

“Ja” Siggy looked over her shoulder, half turned to Ana. “How can I help you?”

“Have you ever considered any of our training courses?” Ana asked, completely ignoring Jack for the moment.

“Oh, well...” THe red head had to stop and think for a moment. Because that question carried a heavy sum. She had thought about it once or twice. But she was comfortable where she had been She had a good job, got to work with the World’s heros. All in all things had been good to her.

“Not that you have to consider it.” Jack said standing up and giving Ana a sideways glare.

“It is fine, Commander Morrison. I just...” She shrugged her shoulder with a small smile. “I have but, I am not cut out for it.”

“Well, should you change your mind let me know. Even if it’s just to get your feet wet.” Ana commented with an understanding smile. “And thank you by the way. Without you, I’m not sure what Jack would do.”

“I hardly doubt anything bad would happen or even be different if I wasn’t here.” Siggy said with a chuckle. “Anyways I should get going. I have to get the team’s reports ready to be filled.”

“Of course. Take care.” Ana offered a polite nod before holding the door open for Siggy once more. “She has such potential…”

“Leave it alone Ana.” Jack warned as he sat down to start sorting the files that had come.

“Whatever you say Jack. By the way…” Ana said gathering her files with a smirk. “Your desk is off center.” Without waiting, she left, the door swinging closed behind her. The lamenting groan echoed down the halls in wake of the Sniper. A sound followed by the sighting of a heavy desk.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“C’mon… I’ve already done… The 2 mile… 6 times.” Jenna panted, bracing herself against her knees to catch her breath. “How can… This be considered endurance? This… Is torture!” Sweat dotted her brow, and her hair which was once tied into a neat bun was now hanging freely around her face.

“Come on love, isn’t that bad.” Tracer said laughing as she popped in and out over various training equipment.

“Says you.” Jenna muttered grabbing a towel from her duffle bag. “You can just pop around. I’m half human still, you know that right?”

“If a man like Reinhardt can keep up with physical endurance training. Then you have no excuse.”

“Ugh!” Jenna huffed and tossed the towel aside before kneeling to fix her shoelace real quick. “Why did I agree to this again? Oh yes, because I’m a glutton for punishment.” Once she had retired it, Jenna stood back up and looked over at Tracer.

“Other than running… And running… And more running… What’s next?” She asked, praying it was something other than another 2 mile pace.

“Lunch!” Reinhardt's voice shouted over the P.A. system. Tracer looked up with a pout then nodded to herself.

“You’re lucky lov. Come on, then.” And with that the Brit was gone.

“Oh sweet merciful Jesus…” Jenna said, grateful for the announcement. She tossed her towel back into the bag and hooked said bag over her shoulder before heading for the mess hall.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help Tracer, but I’m not as… zippy…” She moved to stand next to the woman, making a zig zag pattern with her finger in emphasis.

“Perhaps you should consider asking Genji for help then. Or even Lucio.” Torbjorn commented from his seat, a steiner in his good hand.

“You’re so funny…” Jenna snarked before dropping her bag on one of the benches and slumping down right beside it.

“Who’s hungry?!” the larger of Overwatch’s German called out carrying a huge pot and a ladle.

“Yes… If I could feel my arms…” Jenna said looking up from where her head was resting on the table.

“Do not be so over dramatic.” Ana commented with an eye roll. “If your father can handle it, you’ll be fine…”

“That’s wha’ I told ‘her!” Tracer called out carrying two bowls. “Wha’s for lunch?”

“Currywurst!” Reinhardt gave the brit a curious look. “What else?”

“Man, leave to Reinhardt to cook enough to feed a small city.” McCree chuckled, dropping his hat onto the table.

“Well look wha’ the cat dragged in.” Tracer said with a nod of her head.

“I zink it is sweet.” Mercy spoke coming over to check on Jesse. Genji said nothing as he stepped in behind the medic choosing to sit a bit aways and turning the bowl set out over. As soon as Jenna saw the cybernetic armor, she sat up and tried to focus elsewhere, choosing instead to focus intently on Reinhardt’s apron.

“Is that a new apron?” She asked, trying not to seem at all obvious or awkward.

“Haha, good eye little one.” The German pour an almost unhealthy amount of food into the bowl.

“It looks good on you.” Jenna said, internally groaning at the portion he’d served up. “So… Um… You… Still able to help with that… Strength trianing you offered?”

“Thank you. Absolutely! Eat, drink. You’ll need it.” Reinhardt said with a smile before moving on down the table.

“What’s up with Jen?” Lucio asked looking concerned. “And has anyone seen Siggy? I’m startin’ to get worried.”

“Last I saw she was gettin’ some work done.” Tracer shrugged. At the Reinhardt said nothing but a large smile and a moment of memories flashed behind his eyes. Siggy if nothing else, was very much her father’s daughter.

“Does that woman take no time off?”

“Who?” Mercy asked swatting McCree’s hand away as she scanned him.

“Siggy! I ain’t seen her without a file or tablet in her hand in almost six months!” Lucio exclaimed.

“That is because unlike the rest of you, I have work that is not going to get done on its own.” Siggy spoke balancing a small stack of folders, her tablet, a travel mug that was safe to assume filled with coffee, and book. “Guten Tag.”

“Ah speak of the barchen!” Reinhardt set the pot down and walked over to pick up his niece and hug her as he spun them around in place. There was a bright yet sultry laugh that came from the redhead.

“Nein! Put me down!” Siggy called out between being crushed and breathing so she could laugh.

“Good luck, he very rarely puts anything down if he likes it.” Ana chuckled, admiring the display.

“Thank god dad outgrew that phase…” Jenna muttered with a laugh.

“Nein! Come on, I have work to do!” Siggy said with a small pout. The Larger Germon conceded and allowed her to return to good solid earth. Taking a look around she nodded to the the group after kissing her uncle’s cheek. She had been looking for the two that had recently come back. “McCree. Shimada. When you are done, if you would please, come to my office so that why I do not have to track you down later for your reports.”

“Ugh, all that paperwork… Didn’t Reyes give ya the field report?” McCree asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “Any chance you could pretend ya didn’t see us?”

“I believe the last time I did that I was the one separating Wilhelm and Commander Reyes. So nein.” Siggy shook her head and sent a persona message to McCree’s coms that would annoy him every ten minutes until he came to her later in the day. “Uncle. She asked me again today.”

“I am not surprised. She sees potential in you, cub.” Reinhardt replied placing a bowl down and motioning for Siggy to sit. “You don’t have to say yes.”

“I know.” She took a deep breath before grabbing the plate to add to her balancing at. “I will see you later.”

“Nein! Sit.” Reinhardt said taking the plate with a disapproving look.

“I have things to do. I am taking lunch in my office.” Siggy retorted clearly unphase as others would not be. Though she had lived with and around Reinhardt most of her life and therefore knew the boundaries and what buttons not to push. “I told you this morning.”

“Kleines mädchen…” Reinhardt placed his other hand on her shoulder, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. She spent so long in her office, away from everyone, and it broke his heart. WIth a sigh, he handed her the plate and shook his head. “Do not work yourself too hard…”

“I hate when you do this.” There was an equal softer sigh before Siggy looked around the man’s frame for a place to sit. Eventually she settled for the only other empty table and organized her thing to take up as little room as possible. Contrary to her demeanor when talking to those above her, Siggy was in fact very shy and not one that was prone to interactions with others.

“Aren’t they jus’ darling?” Tracer stage whispered to no one in particular but watching the Germans interact. She didn’t understand a word they said but it was still cute to her.

“Annoying…” Reyes grumbled, having materialized just behind Tracer. He wasn’t fond of public displays of affection, family or otherwise.

“Gods! Oh you scared me lov.” Tracer spoke turning her head.

“You always need to be on your guard…” Reyes said before moving to sit at the far wall, no food, just a cup of coffee in hand. The mission hadn’t gone as intended, and the irritation showed on his face.

“Bad day?” Ana asked having come over to Reyes. He may not have gotten along well with anyone, he was still her friend.

“Ask Shimada…” Gabriel said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I am asking you.”

“His lack of patience damn near blew our fucking cover.” He explained, narrowing his gaze at the ninja. “Cocky little…”

“And I wonder where he learned that.” It was less a question and more a statement. The Egyptian cocked a brow and gave him a knowing look.

“No clue what you’re talking about…” Gabriel kept a neutral angered face the entire time, which quickly degraded to pure irritation when the mess hall doors opened and an all too familiar blond man walked in. “And now my coffee tastes bad…”

“Reyes!”

“Morrison. No need to yell.” Gabriel said. Out of habit, Jenna rose from her seat, ready to react should something happen.

“Oh no.” Ana sighed backing away from Reyes. She was smarter than trying to get between them.

“Oh yeah?! Then what the Hell was that bullshit out there?”

“It’s called ‘getting the job done’.” Gabriel said, still sitting and unbothered by the anger pouring off Jack. “Something you don’t know how to do…”

“More like doing whatever the hell you want. Next time you decide to go off the reservation. Do us all a favor and stick to the fucking mission!” Morrison snapped. Fights like this were common but never this public. “Get your report in and kiss being out in the field goodbye. Your grounded to the compound.”

“I’ve got a better idea Morrison.” Gabriel finally stood up, throwing his coffee cup to the side and squaring up to Jack. “How about you get off your god damn high horse, take off the medals, and get your boots dirty for a change?”

“What did you just say.”

“Enough.” Ana called out. Usually she was able to calm things down before it came to trading fists but this seemed off. Everyone else had stayed silent, either watching or getting so lost in their head that they could claim plausible deniability. Siggy glanced to Jenna before looking at her uncle. Silently begging him to get the teenager out of harm’s way. He didn’t have to be told twice. As soon as Reinhardt saw Jenna go to stop her father, he took hold of her shoulder and pulled her in close.

“Nein. Just trust me.”

“You heard me Morrison. You get to sit in your office all day, taking the praise, and adoration. Meanwhile, the Blackwatch does all your dirty work. Taking out the trash. Making sure the all mighty Commander doesn’t have so much as a smudge on his medal.”

“You’re out of line soldier.” Jack hissed balling his fists at his side.

“Wanna do something about it?” Reyes hissed, pushing Jack’s shoulder. Morrison inhaled a sharp breath through his nose trying his hardest to keep calm.

“Stand down Reyes.” The Strike Commander warned. “This won’t end how you think it will.”

“How do you know? You’ve spent so much time as a media puppet, do you even know how to throw a punch?” Reyes scoffed, refusing to back down. Jenna tensed up, wishing Reinhardt would let her go so she could try and at least help separate them. Then again, what could a 15 year old teen do against two super soldiers?

“Choose your next words very carefully. Commander.”

“Or what? Strike Commander?”

“Reyes. That’s enough.” Ana spoke out being one of the only level headed people in the room currently.

“Tch. Some Commander…” Reyes growled, stepping past Jack with a rough shoulder check. “We need someone in command who knows what it’s like to do the dirty work.”

“And you think you can handle it? You were passed over. Build a bridge and get over it.” Jack snapped half turning to mitigate the kinetic momentum. Reyes was ready to leave, until Jack decided to get the last word. He froze in his steps, letting Jack’s words sink in. His anger finally got the better of him, and Gabriel spun on his heel, swinging at Jack’s perfect face.

“Shit.” Ana hissed under her breath. There really was no way to get them to back off now. And she couldn’t take both of them on without her rifle.

Jack ducked at the last second returning with grabbing the man’s wrist and reaching over it to open handed slap Reyes. Reyes managed to bring his arm up to block the slap, throwing Jack’s hand to the side before going into for a headbutt. Unfortunately the two were close enough that Jack couldn’t doge. There was a sickening crunch that came with a hiss, before Jack took the back of Reyes’ head to hold him while brining his knee up and into ribs.

“DAD!”

“Oh. No you don’t Mause.” Reinhardt said calmly picking up the teen in one arm. He was not about to let her get hurt because the men couldn’t find common ground. The feeling of his ribs giving way drew a grunt of pain from Reyes, the blow dropping him to one knee where he was forced to catch his breath.

“Desk duty.” Jack snapped taking his nose and relocating it on his own. “Indefinitely.”

“Fine…” Gabriel growled, pushing himself up and limping out of the mess hall. Jenna writhed until she managed to get free of Reinhardt’s grasp, running over to Jack with a cloth in hand from one of the tables.

“Dad! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine kiddo.” Jack said taking the cloth and wiping the blood from his face. He pulled her close to him, hand on the back of her head. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Strike Commander. Come with me. We will check ze damage in ze med lab.” Mercy said softly now that the tension had passed. When Jack held her close, Jenna wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his torso. She knew tensions with Reyes were bad, but seeing her father get hurt just worried her that much more.

“I will go and tend to Gabriel.” Ana said, hoping to reassure Mercy that she wouldn’t have to face his wrath.

“Zhank you.”

“Siggy, we should start cleaning up the lunch mess.” Reinhardt said placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact having been lost in what she had just witnessed. Looking over and up at him she nodded her head before slowly getting up. Seeing their teammates at each other’s throats concerned Reinhardt, but he couldn’t even imagine the effect it was having on Siggy. She had never been one for confrontation, and now it seemed to be happening on a much more regular basis. Not wanting things to escalate, he started gathering abandoned plates and such.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You holdin’ up alright?” McCree stepped into Siggy’s office, opting to just submit his report after what’d happened in the mess hall. The redhead held a special place in his heart, as she did for many of the team.

“Scheisse!” She jumped for the fourth time and losing the folder she had been carrying. Sighing she brought her hands up and covered her face for a moment. “McCree. Ja, Ja, I’m...”

She waved her hand at the mess she made before turning around to face the cowboy.

“I’m sorry, what do you need?”

“Don’t apologize.” McCree chuckled kneeling down to pick up some of the loose papers. “I shoulda knocked. I was comin’ in to fill out my field report.”

“Oh. Nein, you don’t have to-” Siggy hund her head and knelt down to help pick up. “Danke.”

“It’s only right. I scared the daylights outta ya in the first place.” He replied straightening out the papers and holding them out to her. He wore a kind smile, far contrast to the irritation on his face earlier. She gave him her best attempt at a smile, taking the pages and standing back up to toss them onto her desk.

“Here.” She held out her hand barely motioning to his comm link. “Let me see it.”

“Of course.” McCree pulled the link free and handed it over to her, leaning on the edge of the desk as he did. “You sure have an eye for detail. This much paperwork would make my head spin.”

“The only thing I am good at.” Siggy said pairing their links and disarming the alarm that was about to go off. She held his back out to him while simultaneously looking for the forms he need to fill out. “It should stop going off now.”

“Much obliged.” McCree said taking the link back and putting it back on his wrist. “You’re pretty talented with tech too.”

“Not really. I learned that trick to get my uncle up in the mornings.” She shrugged before pulling out what she was looking for. “Here they are. Just scan them and send them to me. No need to walk all the way over here twice in a day.”

“What if I wanna come back?” A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he took the papers. “Also… About the commander… Sorry ya had to see that.”

“Don’t be. I have heard them get into it before. Just... This was my first time seeing it.” She gave him a small smile. As far as she was concerned it wasn’t the fact that it had gotten physical. It was the fact that she did nothing to stop it that bothered her. She made a promise to herself in that moment to step up next time. “I expect those by the end of the day, ja?”

“You got it. If ya ever need to talk, don’t hesitate to hit me up.” McCree said tipping his hat at her before turning to leave. “And also, head up. Tracer’s in a tricky mood again.”

“She knows better than to mess with my things by now.” One large, angry, and towel incident had straighten Tracer out.

“Remind me to stay on yer good side.” McCree let out a healthy laugh shaking his head.

“Doing your paperwork is a god first start.” Siggy retorted thankful for his distraction.

“I’ll have it done within the hour if that’s the case.” He said before turning to leave again. “My door’s always open.”

“Don’t we know it.” Siggy said more to herself as the door closed. Turning back to her desk she groaned before sitting down to organize the disaster she made. While she like McCree he was a notorious flirt. But still nice on the eyes. And McCree would’ve been lying if he’d denied sneaking a peak of her bending over her desk just before the door closed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Where the hell does he get off on that? It’s one thing to be a dick, it’s another to pick a fight in the damned mess hall.” Jenna was pacing in the room she’d been given, it was connected to Jack’s quarters through a short hallway. Winston had thought it best if the two lived as much like a family as was possible. “Gah! I could just…”

With a third cry of frustration, she punched the canvas punching bag that had seen better days. Jack was leaning against the door way shaking his head.

“No use getting wound up about it Jen. You’re too young to understand what’s going on. And I would rather you stay out of it.”

“I understand that Reyes is an ass. I understand that he disobeyed orders and has a problem with authority.” Jenna snapped, gripping the bag to stop it swinging. “And I also understand that when I should’ve reacted, I could only watch as he broke your damn nose.”

“I would have your hide for even trying. Look Jenna this isn’t about any of that. Honestly I understand where he’s coming from.” Jack said walking into the room to take a seat at the desk that was built into the wall. “I didn’t want this job to begin with. I wanted to be with you and your mom.”

“Then why did you take it?” Jenna asked, more out of curiosity than anything. “I mean, I know Reyes got passed over but I thought it was due to behavioral issues.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Ana.” Jack said with a half laugh. “I took it because someone had to. And it wasn’t like I could say no, when you were on the way to being born.”

"To be fair, she always seems to be around and the, albeit scarily, appropriate times.” Jenna mused before letting out a sigh. “Honestly… I’m mad at Reyes but… Seeing him hurt you like that… I think…”

What was she trying to say? She was worried? She was, but that wasn’t the word she was looking for. Concerned? Upset?

“I think… I was scared, dad. Scared that he’d take it further and you’d end up with worse than just a broken nose…”

“Jen.. Come here.” Jack said after a moment. He held open his arms, inviting her in for a hug. There was nothing worse for a parent than losing a child. The second worst thing was not being able to stop the fear consuming a child’s mind. Jenna hesitated only a moment before walking over and takin the offered hug, her fingers clinging to his shirt as if he’d disappear if she let go.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been hurt. Hell, Jack got hurt on many missions before. This was the first time she’d seen it happen though.

“I’m sorry dad.” She muttered. “I know I’m supposed to be getting strong… I didn’t want to be afraid but…”

“Jenny. Don’t. It’s okay to be scared.” Jack said pulling her a little further into the hug. He kissed her head, before laying his cheek on the top of it. “I know today was a bad day.And I am not going to lie to you, there will be more to come. But just because I get hurt doesn’t mean I won’t be coming home to you.

“You’re my daughter Jenna. And the day you were born I made you a promise. That I would always come home to you and your mom. And so far I have kept that promise. No matter how hurt I am I will come back to you. And with that I am scared that one day I won’t. Don’t laugh, but I am. And if that day comes I need you to be strong for me okay? Ask for help if you need it but don’t let that fear stop you. Learn from it.”

“I will dad. I promise.” Jenna said, not wanting to let go of him. “Just, promise me you’ll be careful. I don’t think I could lose you like we lost mom…”

“I promise. Now it’s late. You should get to bed.” Jack said rubbing Jenna’s back. He pulled her back and gave her a smiles that only a father could.

“Oh c’mon, it’s only 11…” Jenna huffed, pouting jokingly at him.

“And you always complain when I wake you up at 7. Go to bed.”

“Ugh, fine. Guess I’ll just have to cancel the wild party I was planning then.” She sighed, shaking her head as she kicked her boots off into some random corner of the room. “It was gonna be great, booze, debauchery, hell Lucio was even gonna DJ for us.”

“I am sure that there will be another night for you to go party your little heart out. Tonight you’re gonna sleep.” Jack said chuckling. Everyone knew that when Jenna was around things had to be kept at a PG-13 rating. At least most of the time.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning.” Jenna said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. “Promise me you’ll get some sleep too though.”

“I am going to bed soon.” Jack said taking her hand and giving it a gently feathery squeeze. “Sleep well Jenny. And remember today was just a bad day. They come and go.”

“Good night dad.” She smiled at him one more time before crawling into her bunk and drifting off to sleep.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Sieglinda, walk with me.” Reyes said, walking past the redhead without even bothering to pause. He’d been off desk duty for a week now, and as expected, he’d been ordered to take his team out on another Black Op.

“Yes sir.” Siggy spun of her heel without so much as a bat of the eye, following a few paces behind him.

“Something’s come up. Blackwatch is being deployed to Venice. Antonio is suspected of dealing with Talon after the last investigation. We’re bringing him in.” Reyes explained, expecting Siggy to take notes as he spoke. “Rome’s Blackwatch HQ has fallen, there were nearly no survivors. We’re going to bring him in.”

The redhead said nothing but had her comm link close enough that she could get a recording to translate later. While the information was unsettling she couldn’t help the worried feeling that was growing roots at the bottom of her stomach. Not paying much attention as they walked she worried he bottom lip debating on whether or not to say something. While many of the other didn’t like Blackwatch or Reyes, she found them all to be charming in their various ways and heavily relied upon. But after the fight that had broken out she didn’t know how to approach Gabriel to even check on him. Not that she had before considering she lacked opportunity 99% of the time.

“No word of this to Morrison. He gave the initial order, but the less he knows… Well, you know how the boy scout likes things.” Reyes scoffed to himself. “Anyway, it’ll be radio silence until the drop ship picks us up. Ana, Jack, nobody except you and Blackwatch are to know about this. The details will be discussed after our return.”

That last part caught her attention making Siggy falter in her steps.

“But, sir... Shouldn’t the Strike Com-”

“No!” Reyes turned to face her, his gaze locking with hers. “Blackwatch Rome were our allies, our team, someone has to answer for this.”

She didn’t have the courage to even try to stand her ground against his order. No matter what he was doing Siggy could only see him being a force of nature. One that demanded respect even if it was barely contained. She saw him as a volcano, able to withstand so much yet violent and unpredictable. Pulling the files in her hand a little closer out of reflex, to act as a shield of sorts between her and Gabriel, she took a shuddering breath in. They would do no good, but she couldn’t help it. Nodding ever so slightly, she held her breath not wanting to anger him further.

“. . . Don’t take it personally.” Reyes said after a moment as he began walking once more. He wasn’t known for his apologies, but perhaps that was as close as it got. “I’m taking Moira, McCree, and Genji. Small op. In. Out.”

“I will... I won’t tell anyone.” Siggy said taking a few cautious steps after him trying to keep kust out of arm’s reach incase he did snap. It went against everything she did in her position. But she had no rank to fall back on. Between Strike Commander, Commander, and Captain titles, she was lucky that she was even acknowledged most of the time. “I only ask that...”

“What?” It was now or never.

“Please, be careful.” She said after taking a deep breath. “I know that tensions are running high as of late, but... I don’t want to see you hurt out there.”

She forced herself to look at him when she spoke. Reputation be damned, everyone was partly her responsibility and she was going to prove that not everyone felt about him they way Morrison did. There was a visible pause as Reyes stopped just next to the transport. He let her words sink in. After a moment he looked over at Siggy from over his shoulder.

“We’re coming back.”

“I know.” She gave him the smallest, but one of the most honest smiles since the incident in the cafeteria. Stepping back till she was clear of the transport, Siggy waited as only a woman who cared would. To anyone else outside of Overwatch it would have looked like she was saying goodbye to her husband with how soft her features had turned. Reyes nodded to her before looking over to see McCree and Moira hurrying over. Genji was walking alongside, wait, was that Jenna? The hell was he doing talking to Morrison’s brat? There was something said, she smiled, he nodded, something else was said and Genji hurried to catch up to the rest of the crew. Reyes just rolled his eyes before looking at Siggy one more time.

Why was he worried about her? He just gave her a nod before climbing aboard the transport. Something was wrong about this entire thing, but there was nothing the redhead could do but wait and pray that everything was alright.

“Hey Siggy.” Jenna called out, jogging over after the transport left. “You alright? You look shaken.”

"Hmm? Oh, ja. Fine Madchen. Just getting Commander Reyes’ approval for new uniforms.” Siggy said with a nod. The fact that the lie came so easy upset her but she would keep it up until she could be alone to process everything.

“Probably more exciting than a recon mission.” Jenna sighed shaking her head. “I feel bad for Genji, he gets so bored on recon and intel missions…”

As she spoke about him, a light pink dusting came to her cheeks. Siggy chuckled patting Jenna’s shoulder on her way back to her office.

“Tell him when he gets back. Who knows he might feel the same Schatz.”

"What?! What do you mean by that?” Jenna stammered, her blush growing more intense.

“How you feel about him Jenna.” Siggy called back over her shoulder. “I know that look. I was you age not too long ago.”Jenna wanted to respond, but Siggy had left her so flustered that she had only managed a pathetic squeak before fleeing to the training grounds.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Siggy, I’m sorry to bother you, but have you seen Moira?” Mercy asked looking concerned. “We were supposed to trade notes today and she’s nowhere to be found.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t Dr. Ziegler.” the redhead spoke looking away from the holo-screens that had an assortment of things displayed on. She was currently trying to gather intel from other watchpoints as was part of her job. At the same time trying to avoid thinking of the morning’s events.

“Odd, she didn’t mention going anywhere…” Mercy mused before shaking her head. “With Reyes, anything is possible though. Oh, before I forget, physicals are coming up.”

“Again?” It seemed like it was only weeks ago that they had their last mandatory physical. “Alright. I will send out the notices. We are doing batches like last time Ja?”

“It’s been a year.” Mercy said with a chuckle. “Ja, we’re doing the same as last time. Are you feeling alright? You seem… Off…”

“Just tired. Uncle has been worried that I am working myself into an early retirement.” Siggy said with a chuckle. And it was not a lie, though it wasn’t the whole truth either. She hand her hands through her hair, pushing back the lose curls that sprung from the surprisingly neat bun she wore.

“Have you ever tried coordinating with all the other Watchpoints?” Siggy heaved a sigh. “It is a nightmare.”

“No, have you ever tried getting everyone to cooperate for medical exams?” She asked, walking over and picking up a few discarded files that were on the floor. “I imagine it is not too different.”

“I do not envy you.” The redhead said giving Mercy a kind smile.

“Nor I you.” Mercy straightened the files out before setting them on Siggy’s desk. “You should try ginger and lemon tea. It helps with stress.”

“At this point I think my blood type is dark roast coffee.” It was a joke, and a poor one at that. But maybe Angela and Reinhardt might be right. She couldn’t remember the last time she even took a sick day let alone a day off entirely. But when  one was part of an organization such as Overwatch, days off where not heard of.

“Ja, and McCree’s I believe is Jack Daniels.” Mercy quipped, though she didn’t seem too approving of the cowboy’s choice.

“Professional alcoholics.” Siggy laughed. SHe knew all too well what the doctor was talking about. How the man could drink that much and not have gone in for liver failure was beyond her.

“Regardless, physicals are coming up. I will also be evaluating use of vacation days.” Mercy said, a knowing tone taking over her voice.

“I have not one clue what you are talking about.” There was an attempt at being innocent. Though she could feel the motherly judgement rolling off the doctor in waves.

“Hm, and I am Reinhardt’s secret love affair…” Mercy muttered before shaking her head. “If you have too many unused days, I will order a medical vacation.”

“I was wondering why he seemed in such good spirits.” Siggy again laughed turning to open up a mass memo. “Doctor Ziegler, I appreciate the concern. But you know that the day I stop working is the day that Overwatch is going to fall to pieces.”

“Do not make me make it an official order.” Mercy said before turning to leave. “Get some sleep… You need it.”

“Contrary to popular belief I do sleep. I have a social life, and exercise on a regular schedule.” Siggy retorted with a playful tone. Again not a lie, but this was a fact.

“Yes, but even the omnics need a break. See you in ze morning.” Mercy said, leaving before Siggy could attempt to argue it further with her. Mercy adored the redhead, but was terrified she’d work herself to death.

“Another day in paradise.” Siggy said taking the moment to set her commlink to a ‘Do not Disturb’ setting. Taking a moment she sighed letting her mask of calm drop for one of worry. The morning talk with Reyes still upset her. Worrying her lip she played back the recording straight to her headset so that she was the only on to hear it. She refused the urge to pull up the news feeds of things happening in Venice considering that plausible deniability was still a thing. The pit in her stomach grew suddenly heavier though and that didn’t bode well. Reinhardt had always said that she should trust her gut and that she was more like her father than she knew.

She hopped he was wrong about that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Business Man Found Dead Outside His Venice Home: Though it is currently unknown who killed Antonio Bartalotti, but his corpse was found amongst the shattered remains of his office window with severe gunshot wounds to his chest. There is no confirmation to this, but it is suspected that aside from being a successful businessman, Antonio was dealing with the extremist group known as Talon.** _

“What the hell…” Jenna stared at the news article with wide eyes, trying to piece together what was happening. Wasn’t Genji supposed to be doing recon in Venice? Did he have something to do with this? No, not Genji. He wouldn’t have just killed the man. He didn’t even use guns. “This… What the actual hell?”

“Jenna? Jenna!” The voice of a young child called out from Jack’s entry room.

“Fareeha, stop.” Ana spoke over the child. “Jenna are you here?”

“Ana, yeah!” Jenna quickly closed the news application before hurrying out to the main room. “Fareeha, Ana, what’s up?”

Though she didn’t have a very good poker face, Jenna tried to keep the concern as best hidden as she could.

“I see you have seen the news. I need a favor.” Ana said as Fareeha wandered about the room.

“What’s up? I was getting ready to head out to meet up with Reinhardt.” Jenna said with an understanding nod.

“A meeting is going to be called.” Ana spoke softly, trying to keep her daughter from overhearing something “I need you to watch Fareeha for a while. And don’t let her see the knews. She is too young to understand what is going on.”

“Oh… Of course…” Jenna said before crouching down in front of Fareeha. “Hey, I got some cool vintage music from the archives. Wanna check it out?”

“Sure! And then I can show you what mama’s been teaching me!” The girl smiled brightly bouncing on her heels.

“Why don’t you go wait in my room real quick, alright? I’m gonna get us something to eat.” Jenna said with a nod. The girl bolted for the other room with a quick goodye to her other. Ana let her mask fall and frowned once her daughter was out of sight.

“Thank you Jenna. I hate asking this of you, but I have no choice.”

“Was it Reyes?” Jenna asked, standing up once more, her arms crossed over her chest. It didn’t take much for her to figure out that it wasn’t a recon mission, and judging by the look Ana wore, it wasn’t a sanctioned mission either.

“We won’t know until they return. Dr. Zeigler will be examining them for injuries. It could just be a coincidence.” But that didn’t mean anything and Ana knew it.

“I see.” Jenna tensed up a bit, not wanting to think of the others getting reprimanded for Gabriel’s decision. “Take all the time you need… Fareeha and I can kill time here…”

“Remember, nothing about what has happened.” ana said patting Jenna’s shoulder before turning on her heel and heading out the door. It wouldn’t take but more than a few hours for Gabriel and the other three to return. Which meant she only had that much time to get a proverbial leash around Jack.

“Ana…” Jenna paused a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat. “If… If Genji…”

Why couldn’t she finish her question? Just getting his name out was hard enough, but it felt as if an invisible hand was tightening around her throat.

“We don’t know that they had any part of this. Don’t assume anything.” Ana said and with that she was gone. Jenna stood there for a moment before sighing. She’d have time to worry later, for now, she had to focus on Fareeha and making sure she didn’t suspect anything. With a smile, she grabbed a bag of potato chips from the kitchenette area and strode back into her room.

“Sorry ya had to wait.” She said tossing the girl the chips with a chuckle. “What do ya say we turn up the volume and have a blast?”

The girl giggled nodding quickly. Even though Fareeha knew her mother had been acting odd that didn’t mean it was anything. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Sieglinda to Interrogation Room 3. Sieglinda to Interrogation room 3.” Athena’s voice came over the comms, in that same soothing tole she always had.

“Athena, you have the worst timing.” Siggy said mostly to herself as she continued typing the last of the mandatory medical evaluation memo. 

“Apologies, Strike Commander Morrison was rather adamant that you arrive as soon as possible though.”

“Ja. I’m coming.” Sighing, she stood up and gathered only the essentials that she would need. The recording from that morning had been transferred onto a memory card and placed where hardly anyone would have noticed. Thus leaving zero trace she had it at all. The benefit of having dealt with McCree was that she learned all sorts of tricks to hide things. “Schatz could you see to it that everyone gets that memo please?” 

“Already sent and checked for grammatical errors. Not that you make any, it’s a force of habit with Winston…”

“I understand. Let him know I am on my way.” Siggy said pulling her standard issue uniform jacket off the back of her chair and heading out of her office. It was rare that she was ever called to that wing of HQ.

“Already have. Also, your heart rate is slightly lower than usual. Perhaps you should see to doing a bit more cardio.”

“I am sure that I am going to get it later today chasing after McCree to get his report.” Siggy said laughing. It took her a momite longer than it should have only because she had been stopped by everyone and their grandmother, asking questions that only Angela would have. But once she got there she was unsure what to expect. Was she supposed to knock? Wait till she was invited in? Honestly she was at a loss.

“Sieglinda!” Jack called out, the door sliding open. He was bracing himself against the steel table, Ana stood on the other side looking rather upset, and Reyes was sitting at said table. His expression was as cold as ever, if not a bit smug.

“Yes sir?” Siggy replied almost automatically feeling like she was suddenly in trouble. But for what she couldn’t understand.

“She didn’t know anything Morrison…” Reyes growled. “Leave her out of it.”

“You have no room to tell me what I can and can’t do right now.” Jack snapped turning momentarily to glare at Reyes.

“Jack…” Ana raised a hand, motioning for him to take a breath before looking at Siggy. “We just need to ask you a couple questions. Alright?”

“She doesn’t know shit.”

“O-okay.” The redhead nodded taking tentative steps almost the same she would take walking over ice or glass. One wrong step could set either of the men off and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for a repeat of the incident. Clasping her hands behind her back she waited as the door closed behind her.

“Did you and Commander Reyes talk at all before his departure?” Ana asked, trying to keep Jack from exploding.

“Just that he was going on a mission.” Which was true for all intents and purposes.

“That’s it.” Reyes hissed, growing tired of the pointless questioning.

“Did he say where?”

“Not that I recall.” Honestly she had been paying less than an ounce of attention during that part of the conversation. He could have proposed to her and she would have no memory of what he actually said. Then again no matter how many times she listened to the recording during the days she would be a liar if she said that she knew them by heart. There was something about the L.A. Hispanic accent of his that distracted her.

“What about those accompanying him?” Ana asked. She could feel Jack doing everything in his power not to haul back and punch Reyes out right then and there.

“I never spoke to them. But Jenna... Ms. Morrison was engaged in conversation with Agent Shimada.” Siggy admitted not thinking anything of it. “But other than that I have no idea. I only assumed that they were sharing good mornings.”

“Wait, Jennifer was speaking with him?” Ana asked looking a bit confused. If Reyes had been on a covert mission even she and Jack didn’t know about, why was this coming up?

“Ja. Again it was shortly after breakfast. I don’t know what they were saying though.” Siggy said shrinking back a bit feeling the tension in the room.

“Did you know about this?” Ana asked looking at Reyes.

“I’m Shimada’s CO, I don’t keep track of who he flirts with.” Reyes scoffed.

“You should! None of those loose canons you call operatives should even be near her!” Jack shouted causing the redhead to visibly flinch and recoil slightly into the wall next to her. 

“What’s the matter Morrison?” Reyes asked, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “Afraid she’s gonna--”

“Enough.” Ana cut off the Commanders, knowing any further talk would end in violence. Though perhaps things were headed that way regardless. “Now, Sieglinda, did Commander Reyes submit anything to you that seemed off or questionable?”

“Nein. All he said was that is was an in and out operation. Standard tactics I can only assume.” Siggy spoke turning a bit so that hse back was to the wall. Again not a lie, in fact that was only thing she had actually heard him say. Until... Until he truly looked at her.

“Alright. Thank you. You are free to leave.” Ana said with a sigh.

“See Morrison? Maybe I know what I’m talking about.” Reyes scoffed. “Hopefully that flake of a daughter you have has more brains than you. Hell, maybe she’ll join Blackwatch to get away from you.”

“You’re on thin ice as it is Reyes. I suggest you stop talking.” Jack hissed rolling his hands into fists on the table. The door could not open fast enough.

“Or what?” Reyes stood up and glanced at Siggy for a brief moment, his gaze shifting back to Jack. “You’re a joke. A boy scout playing soldier. I feel bad for your brat if she’s got you to look up to. And to think, you’re bringing Sieglinda down with you.”

“Reyes!” Ana snapped doing what she could from reaching out and slapping both of them.

“Athena... please let me out.” Siggy pleaded barely above a whisper. She was clearly witnessing something that was so far above her paygrade.

“I am your commanding officer Reyes. You do what I say when I say it!” Jack retorted standing up straight.

“I’m nobody’s dog…” Reyes hissed before grabbing a handful of Jack’s shirt and bringing his knee up into the blonde man’s stomach.

“Jack!”

“Oh God.” Siggy breathed under her breath. She watched in horror for only a moment before rushing forward. Ana didn’t think it was possible to separate the men when it came to this. But the Egyptian watched as Siggy wrapped her arms around Reyes’ waist and force herself between them. Her left hand fanned out just under Gabriel’s collar bone, and she pushed Morrison back and away with her other. “Stop this! This is no way for either of you to behave!”

“Stay out of this!” Reyes growled, his gaze never breaking from Morrison. “This is between me and him. If you ask me, I think you’re getting to big for your position Morrison!”

“Jack!” Ana hurried over and placed a hand on his back. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Jack said after a pained grunt. He straightened up with a wince. Glaring back at Reyes a moment he pushed Ana’s hand away. “You’re dismissed.”

 “You sure about that?” Reyes snarled. “Sure you don’t have anymore pointless questions to waste time with?”

“Commander Reyes.” Siggy spoke up though she doubted anyone would hear her. “Please...”

“Get. Out.” Who Jack was talking to was left up in the air. “Consider this your last warning.”

“Yes sir, commander.” Reyes growled before turning and storming out of the room. He couldn’t get away from Jack, or Ana, fast enough. Siggy watched him leave before turning back to the other two. She was confused and startled all at once, but she didn’t know if there was anything she could do about what had happened.

“Strike Commander, I-I am so sorry I had no right to...”Siggy looked down pulling her hand back to her sides. Jack was confident this is the first time he ever heard the woman stutter let alone get involved willingly into conflict.

“You did nothing wrong.” Ana said to reassure the young woman after helping Jack to sit down, whether he liked it or not. “I must say I’m impressed. You’re one of the few I seen able to restrain Reyes like that.”

Siggy looked up furrowing her brow.

“I-I did nothing Captain.” Honestly she was surprised he didn’t toss her aside as the tissue paper she was to him. “I should get Doctor Ziegler.”

“No, it’ll be alright. She’s tending to Genji at the moment. Take the rest of the day off.” Ana said with a kind smile. “Thank you for your help.”

“J-ja.” With a shaky nod Siggy turned on her heel and bolted in a power walk out of the room. So many thoughts were racing in her head that she had missed McCree entirely who had been standing in the shadows. She wanted to see her uncle. No scratch that she needed to. She needed a hug. Reinhardt was in the training yard, on his however many hundredth push up as he muttered to himself all the while.

“Uncle?” Siggy called out shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Ah! Siggy!” Reinhardt sprang to his feet, smiling until he saw the redhead. His joy turned to concern as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shaking her head, she launched herself into his broad chest as the tears she had finally started to fall. This had been an all around bad day. Tired, overworked, stressed, worried, and the one moment of bravery she had was spent getting between two of the most prominent members of Overwatch. All of it had been just too much. Maybe Angela and Reinhardt were right. One day was not going to kill her.

“Shh…” Reinhardt caught her with ease, moving to sit with her on one of the nearby benches, stroking her hair and letting her cry. “You do not have to say anything. Just let it out…” He hated seeing Siggy like this, but he also understood the need to just let go from time to time.

“Hey… How about, when you are ready, we go back to our quarters for onkel’s famous chocolate cake and some good old fashioned Deutsch hot chocolate?” He suggested. It was a good five minutes before she could respond with a nod. A broken laugh coming with the confirmation she gave him.

“Gut. Now then, let’s go.” Reinhardt picked Siggy up in his arms, an easy feat for the Paladin. He gave her a warm hug, reassuring her that she was safe before taking her back to their living quarters. It hurt Reinhardt when Siggy would get like this, mainly because like himself, she tended to bury it until it could no longer be ignored. Siggy allowed herself to retreat to the one memory that she had, the first time she had seen her father’s armor. Reinhardt had cared for her much as he was now and she didn’t have the will to fight the next emotional wave that hit. And so she silently weep in his arms the second of many times over the course of the night.

Whether or not she knew it, things were only going to get worse. But this would be the best night of sleep she would get for the foreseeable future.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Fareeha was just fine.” Jenna said with a smile when Ana came to retrieve her daughter. “She wore herself out and is asleep on my bed.”

She paused a moment, glancing at the doorway to her room before looking back at Ana with a look of concern.

“What’s the verdict?”

“Jenna, we need to talk.” Ana said keeping the calm air about her. She had convinced Jack that this was a delicate manner to be handled and he was not equipped for such a thing in that moment. Anna put her arm around Jenna’s shoulders and lead the teen to the couch in the living area of the Strike Commander’s quarters.

“Uh, sure… What’s going on?” Jenna asked looking concerned.

“Have a seat. I promise this won’t take long.” Ana said giving a small smile.

“Ana, did something happen to dad?” Jenna asked, sitting down on the sofa looking concerned. 

“No worse than he does to himself.” Ana said with a bit of a laugh. Gabriel may have been the verbal instigator, but Jack was not a saint and often provoked Gabriel first. “Everything is fine. Relax. I just want to ask you about Shimada.”

“Gen… Mr. Shimada. What about him?” Jenna asked, trying to keep that familiar warmth from flooding her cheeks. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. They returned about two hours ago.” Ana said giving Jenna a knowing look. “Tell me, how did you two get talking? Shimada is not know her his... fuzzy personality.” 

“We started talking after a training session. He was helping me out with some of my agility and we just started talking from time to time.” Jenna explained fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “We mostly just train together from time to time, and maybe talk if we pass in the hall...”

“Did you see him this morning?”

“I don’t… Maybe? I was really tired this morning.” Jenna said, though perhaps attempting to bluff to Ana was a mistake.

“Jenna. I have known you since you were a wee thing in your mother’s womb.” Ana said giving the teen a raised brow and a smirk that only a mother could. Busted. Jenna sighed and stood up, pacing a little before looking at Ana.

“Yeah. I saw him. I was heading to the hangar to drop something off for Winston and his latest project and I ran into Genji on the way. We started talking for a bit, he mentioned he was going out for a mission and… Yeah.”

“Did he happen to say what the mission was?”

“A recon mission. Said something about looking into some possible Talon hideout or something.” Jenna replied as she started pacing again. “I don’t know!”

“Calm down. No one is in trouble. We are just trying to piece together what happened.” Ana said taking a seat herself to help ease the teen’s emotions. “It is possible that Talon had an uprising and that they got there just after. Now, take a deep breath.”

“Sorry. After what happened in the mess hall…” Jenna paused, trying to recollect herself before shaking her head. “I don’t think he told me anything other than the Talon connection. Wait… He mentioned a name I think…”

She didn’t want to tell Ana everything, but she knew that keeping anything a secret from the sniper was near impossible.

“Some guy named Antonio. Do you think it was the guy from the news?”

“I don’t think so. If you sure that is everything. I will take her home now.” Ana said giving Jenna a smile before standing up.

“I think…” Jenna paused before trying to think back to everything that morning. “There’s something else, but it might be nothing…”

“What is it?” Ana asked looking all the concerned parent not getting information. 

“I don’t… Please don’t tell my dad…” Jenna said glancing to the door to make sure he wasn’t coming in before looking back at Ana. “Genji mentioned the mission seemed off. He asked me not to tell my dad because I guess Reyes didn’t clear it through anyone… He only mentioned it because he was afraid he told me too much…”

“I see. I will talk to him tomorrow. This has been a stressed filled day.” Ana said patting Jenna’s shoulder. “You day may be coming home late, so don’t stay up waiting for him.”

“Alright. Since it’s only 5, I was thinking of running to the training grounds real quick…” Jenna said going into her room, returning with the sleeping child in her arms. “She claimed she wasn’t tired, but you know kids are.”

“She’s as bad a liar as you.” Ana said taking Fareeha from the teen. She stroked the girl’s hair shifting her so that it was easy to carry the child.

“I dunno. Ask McCree about the last time we played poker.” Jenna chuckled.

“Don’t make me tell your father that you are hanging out with McCree.” Ana said laughing though she would in a heartbeat if she thought it was best for Jenna.

“Oh c’mon. Am I not allowed to have any fun?” Jenna pouted before moving to get the door for Ana. “If she wants to hang out, just let me know. Kid’s got good taste in music.”

“Not when it comes to hanging out with an ex-criminal with worse habits than most. I will not let him teach you to be a professional alcoholic.” Ana said ruffling the teen’s hair. “Remember I a you Godmother. I do have the power to ground you still.”

“AH--” Jenna was about to protest before she cleared her throat and looked at the clock. “Oh look at that. I think Tracer wanted to run laps together.”

“Uh-huh. Just be home by 10. And don't think about batting your eyes at me. Tha may work on Jack, but I have a daughter too.” Ana said taking the sleeping child away and leaving Jenna alone the the room.

“Yes ma’am.” Jenna called out before jogging out the door and in the opposite direction as Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

“Siggy! Come join me!” 

“Nein!” The redhead called back burrowing further into the mountain of blankets that were on her bed. She was warm and it was too early for her to... Was that the chirp of a bird? “SHIT!” 

She flung herself from her bed, forgetting that she was tangled in a few of the sheets and heavy blankets only to land in a heap on the floor. Had she really slept that long? Why had Reinhardt not come to get her sooner? Was she still in trouble with Morrison and Amari? And why had Reyes not pushed her away yesterday? There had been so many thoughts racing in her head that a migraine was forming the more she tried to focus on the mental whirlwind. 

“Umm... Help?” The only thing visible was a tuft of red hair and one hand clawing at the floor.

“Siggy? What are you doing on the floor?” Reinhardt asked in a comically clueless tone. “You’ll catch your death of cold.” 

“I’m late and I panicked.” She replied talking with one hand though her words were muffled. “Could you get me out of here?”

“Late for what?” Reinhardt knelt down and with one hand picked his niece up by her waist. “It’s the start of your vacation, remember?” 

“What vacation?” Siggy asked after gasping for breath. She flailed a bit till she was set back on the floor. “I don’t remember requesting time off.”

“Nein, schatzi. You did not request the time.” Reinhardt explained setting her on a chair at the breakfast table and setting down a tablet in front of her next to a cup of coffee. “A message from Mercy.” 

“Uggghhhh.” Siggy dropped her head onto the table. Surprised when she didn’t hear a crack as normal. Torbjorn or Winston just have finally gotten around to making a stronger table for the Germans. “Let me guess. Mandatory leave of absence do to medical issues pertaining to health?”

“Nein, you are so healthy it’s disgusting. You just have too many vacation days that must be used.” 

“But why?” The redhead whined. As professional as she was outside and amongst other agents she was completely 12 when it was just her and Reinhardt. 

“Because!” Reinhardt clapped a firm hand on her back with a hearty laugh. “All work and no play is boring! I was thinking, perhaps a picnic would be nice.” 

“You know what. I think I am starting to like this plan.” She laughed to herself mostly. Amused at how quickly she found the bright side of things. God how long had it been since she had a picnic? Not since before joining Overwatch that was for sure. Though part of her was dying to go to work, she knew better than to try. Sitting back up she wrapped both hands around the cup and took several long pulls from it. With a pleased hum she set it back down. 

“Gut! Now, you will do no work!” Reinhardt exclaimed moving to the kitchen. “I have lunch all ready! A location! You are to enjoy yourself!”

“I just have to check one thing.” Siggy said.

“Is it work related?” 

“Nein. Just need to make sure that I have sorted my laundry.” She said standing up from the table and chugging the last of her coffee. It was a decent enough lie and partial truth. “I am not going to spend the day in my pjs.”

“It is already sorted, folded and put in its place. And not on your floor.” 

“Still in jammies!” Siggy called back already heading to her room to change. She went to the adjoined bathroom and pulled the tiny memory card from her bra. On one hand she knew that if found she and Gabriel could get into so much trouble that they could kiss their lives here goodbye. On the other hand, she wished that she could keep it, study it, maybe get a clue as to why she was questioned the day before. It was a heavy decision, but in the end, the card was washed down the drain along with the minimal makeup and whatever other grossness that had collected on her skin. She brushed her teeth and her hair out, for once since she joined leaving it down and free ranged. Changing from her pjs onto a pair of cargos and a plain v-necked shirt she slid on her favorite pair of flats and rejoined her uncle by adoption in the main room. 

“Now we can go.” She said skipping towards him. 

“Wunderbar! I think you will enjoy this. I’ve picked out a wonderful field, only an hour’s flight from here. It has a great view of Eichenwalde.” Reinhardt said picking up a metal cooler that contained their meal and such. 

“Do you think...” Siggy lost a bit of the enthusiasm she had trying to word her question. “Do you think we can go see...”

“Hm?” Reinhardt paused, realizing how hard this actually was for her and offered a soft smile. He walked over and bent down to be eye level with her. “Of course, mein liebster. This day is for you, anything you want to do, we will do it. Ja?” 

“Danke, Reinhardt.” Siggy smiled with glossy eyes as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. It had been too long since she last saw him. And if she was forced to spend the day not working she would want to spend it with her heros. “You have been so kind to me. There is nothing that I can do to repay you.”

“Repay me? Why would you think such a thing?” Reinhardt asked picking the cooler up again and motioning for her to walk with him. “You will speak of no such things! You are family, this is just another day.”

Siggy could do nothing but laugh as she wrapped her arms around his one. Leaning her head against his bicep she strolled with him, a little weepy but nonetheless happy that she had him in her life.

“Ja. Just another day my left boot.” It was a joke between them. Specifically a call back to the one time that she had hidden in his armor’s left leg, when she was only a wee baby. She’d been lost for hours and it took Torbjorn’s wife five minutes to find her when she was told. 

“I believe you mean mein left boot.” Reinhardt laughed. It was one of his favorite photos he had of her, and it was one he would treasure till his dying breath. Once they got to the hangar, Reinhardt lead her to one of the smaller transports meant for just casual travel. “So, aside from work, how have you been? We never have time to talk anymore!” 

“I have been.. Well alright. As you know I have not been sleeping much. Yesterday was the final straw though, I suppose.” Siggy said getting comfortable in her seat. 

“Sleep is important. You need to drink less coffee.” Reinhardt commented as the autopilot kicked in. “Tea is an option.” 

“Und you need to lay off the sweets.” Siggy retorted taking the cooler from him with ease. It was more a tease because he knew as well as she that neither was going to happen. 

“Ah-- Well played. I have taught you too well!” He laughed, placing a warm arm around her shoulder. The flight was as easy as it could’ve been, not even a hint of turbulence as the jet came to a gentle landing just outside of the ruins of Eichenwalde. Siggy stepped off the transport first, and walked a few feet away. The Black Forest was not far and she could smell the fresh, if a little dusty air, carrying the pine scent on the breeze. 

“It has been a while, nein?” Reinhardt asked, the cooler under his right arm as he could to stand at her right side. “It is nice to see it no longer in flames.” 

“Ja. Too long I think.” Siggy said looking over the forgotten ruins that had once been a village. Taking his massive hand in her she started a slow path down to their destination. Getting into the fortress was easy with a little leverage and a good kick. Someone had repaired the place if a little. There in the back of the chamber, Golden armor leant into the massive wooden chair. The warhammer not far away propped up by the wall. 

“He’s still here.” Siggy said sounding relieved. She always had this fear that the next time she came to see the remnant of her father would be long gone. Stolen by thieves interested only in the value of money and nothing else.

“Ja. Do you think he would let us move him? Let’s be honest.” Reinhardt let out a sad chuckle, staring at the armor of his brother in arms. Of his friend. 

“Not on my life.” She picked her way through the rubble and debris, careful of the shards of metal and stone that lay on the floor. She stopped just short of arms reach gazing up at the helm. “Allo papa. I know it has been a long time. I’m sorry that I have not come to see you as often as I should. But we have company. Uncle Reinhardt is here.”

“My friend, it has been too long.” Reinhardt said, moving to stand beside Siggy, his hand coming to rest over her shoulder. “You’d be so proud of little Siggy. She has become a strong, brave and wonderful woman. Hell, she’s got the guts to be Overwatch’s secretary, a job most wouldn’t want.” 

“A job most have run screaming from.” She added with a small laugh. 

“Haha! She’s not wrong!” Reinhardt laughed patting her back with a firm thump. He then sighed and looked at the tabard that had long since started wearing and fading with age. It was covered in soot and a little charred. A few bullet holes gave way to the stone wall behind it in places. “You would’ve been proud of your Siggy. She’s become quite an incredible woman and I see more and more of you in her every day.” 

“I am still not convinced that it a good thing.” Siggy nudge Reinhardt’s arm with her elbow before settling down on the step that led up to the chair. “Do you want to have lunch with us? It will be fun. Oh I know Uncle has heard by now but...” 

She launched into the horrific tale of her stopping a fight the day before between Reyes and Morrison. How stupid the idea hand been but somehow it working out in the end. Even down to the mental breakdown she had and the cocoa that Reinhardt had made her. By the end of it she was leaning against the Gryphon carving imagining what her father would say, or what he even sounded like. Reinhardt watched Siggy with a fond smile. It was so hard to believe she was not only fully grown, but so strong and proud of what she’d accomplished even if she wouldn’t admit it. After she was done, Reinhardt set the cooler down and cracked it open, pulling out three German dark beers, holding one out to Siggy. 

“Ja, she’s grown bold. Perhaps too bold sometimes…” He chuckled. 

“I blame you.” She said taking the beer and holding it up. “To Family. Live with Honor.”

“Die with Glory!” Reinhard exclaimed, having placed the third beer at the base of the armor in honor of the Crusader that could not join them. He toasted with Siggy before taking a long draw of the beer, sighing once he had down nearly half of it. “You know, you would have made a wonderful crusader, Siggy.” 

“This is assuming that papa would even let you think about it.I would have tried anyways.” Siggy said laugh though that did not stop the what ifs from blooming in her mind. “I would have tried to make you proud of me Papa.”

~~*~~*~~*~~

“I don’t get it, why do I have to have my eyes closed?” Jenna asked, trying to see from under the scarf Tracer had decided to use as a makeshift blindfold. “This isn’t some other insane training idea you got, is it?” 

“Don’t fret, lov. Promise nothin’ bad’s gonna happen.” Tracer laughed close to Jenna’s ear as she had to shuffle on her tiptoes to see where she was leading the blonde. Jenna groaned inwardly, giving up on seeing under or through the scarf before holding her arms out to keep from running into anything. 

“The last time you told me that, Lucio and D.Va started a snowball fight in the mess hall…” Jenna pointed out, wondering if maybe she’d forgotten something. Was there some holiday today? Some special event? If she couldn’t remember, it must not have been important. Right?

“Oi, that wasn’t my fault!” Tracer said stopping them and turning Jenna around so she could straighten the dress she made Jenna wear. 

“Did it have to be a dress?” Jenna muttered, feeling Tracer zip around as was her way. “I mean… I could--” 

“Yes. And you look adorable.” Once she was done. The Brit finally united the blindfold. “Have fun!” 

And with that she was gone. Though it was strange as the mess hall was far darker than it should have been. The clue that it was the hall was the skylight above. 

“Oh god… Okay guys! This isn’t funny…” Jenna called out, immediately going on guard. “I swear, if this is another attempt at horror movie recreation…” 

There was a slight shuffle, but no response. Jenna was starting to dread that this was going to be a reenactment of Halloween 2067. 

“Where’s the damn light switch…” On que the lights turned on, but were fitted to be more like a cheesy prom. Which is essentially what the mess hall had been turned into. There were streamers, bad decorations, and a mess of glitter and confetti that would haunt the room for eternity. There was a disco ball that was suspended from the corners of the walls. And to complete the look was Jack Morrison, dressed in a neat suit, just as confused at what was happening. 

“Um… Dad? Am I the only one seriously creeped out right now?” Jenna asked, looking around at the room.

“No. But for the life of me I can’t figure out-”

“Ladies and gentlemen.” The smooth Portuguese accent from the only Brazilian Overwatch member cooed from a set of speakers. “Let’s give a warm welcome to our lovely father and daughter.” 

Clapping could be heard as the rest of the heroes gather along the edges of the walls. 

“Tonight is the Father Daughter Dance!”

“O-Oh… kay?” Jenna chuckled nervously before narrowing her gaze at Tracer who seemed to have taken up residence beside Winston. 

“You know…” Ana mused with a chuckle looking over at Mercy. “I think this may be one of your best ideas yet.”

“I do have zhe most brilliant ideas.” Angela replied with a chuckle. Everyone had dressed for the occasion. Even Winston had a custom suit jacket and tie on. Jack turned to glare at the two women clearly not amused by their shady antics. 

“Now, in honor of Father’s day, I have been requested by one Jesse McCree, this song to be dedicated to this lovely family.” Lucio purred into the mic before hitting a few buttons on an old fashioned DJ Stand. 

“So… You take one exit, I’ll take the other…” Jenna suggested, still wearing a very awkward and uncomfortable smile. If that was what it could be called. 

“Unless you can jump 45 ft straight up I doubt that is going to work.” Jack said as a song began to play. Jack glanced around to see the Omnics had taken post at each door and even Genji was leaning against the third. This left no available escape save the ceiling.

“What’re you waitn’ for?” McCree called out leaning against Bastion. Jack rolled his eyes but managed to keep the sigh from escaping him. This was too much but a welcome distraction in any case. He smiled to his daughter and held out a hand. Jenna paused for a minute before taking the hand and chuckling as her other came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Is this a bad time to point out you’ve never actually taught me to dance?” 

“Well, consider this your first lesson. Just follow my lead.” Jack said putting his free hand on Jenna’s back between her shoulder blades. He kept the steps slow so that she didn’t have to do much work other than taking a step when he did. That was something he had taught her. Jenna stumbled a couple times before finally falling into the rhythm, giggling awkwardly once she got the hang of it. 

“I’m guessing this was Ana’s attempt at some form of ‘normal upbringing’. Judging by the way she and Mercy are giggling.” Jenna pointed out. 

“I should have known better than to tell her that I had no plans other than meetings a going to bed today.” Jack said with a laugh that sounded more strained than anything. “Whenever she asks you anything like that just assume it is a trap.”

“She didn’t ask me anything.” Jenna pointed out with a genuine laugh. “Tracer showed up at the training field, said I had to see something and well… Here we are.” 

For a brief moment, Jenna had forgotten about everything that had been stressing both her and her father out to this point. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, It was just her and her dad, hanging out like when she was younger. 

“Dad, I know I might’ve been giving you a hard time lately…” She said never moving her gaze from his. “I… I wanted you to know I didn’t mean it. You’ve been stressed out lately and I should’ve been a bit more cooperative…” 

“Jenny stop. I know I haven’t been the most collected, or the most relaxed. If anything we are both at fault.” Jack spoke softly pulling her a little closer. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. “If anything blame the UN. For once I would like to come home at a reasonable hour so that way I can have dinner with my daughter.”

“Well, the day that happens I’ll be sure to tell Reinhardt to take his training and take a hike.” She giggled slowing down as the song came to and end. When the song was over, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, once they all go to bed we can make it look like an accident…” 

“You really are my kid.” Jack said a deep honest laugh coming from him. The room erupted into applause as everyone rushed in to give the two a group hug. Minus Genji, who opted for a polite nod of his head. 

“What’s the matter Genji?” McCree asked nudging him with his elbow and a smirk. “Not one for touchy feely?” 

There was no response, but a cybernetic hand came up and physically shoved the cowboy to the side and way from the Ninja. Genji was never one for many words, however it was clear by the set of his shoulders that he was amused. 

“Ya don’t gotta get pushy…” McCree huffed fixing his hat. He was glad to see Genji loosen up just a bit for a change. Especially with the reaming Reyes had dished out after Venice. 

“Great, so can I take this pink monstrosity off now and get the hell out of here?” Jenna asked, looking down at the skirt that had far too much fabric to be practical. 

“NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL YOU LOT EAT THIS DAMN CAKE!” Torbjorn shouted using his trebuchet as a cart and hauling in a cake that could have easily fed a third world country by itself. 

“It looks even better than you described Torbjorn.” Ana commented with a chuckle. 

“You’re welcome.” The man said, his chest puffing up a bit though he was muttering under his breath something about ungrateful, and miscreants. 

“Mommy! Is that what the big surprise was?” Fareeha asked, she was wearing a cute blue satin dress with a matching hair ribbon. 

“I told you it was going to be worth the wait. Now listen to me very carefully.” Ana said kneeling down so she could whisper into her daughter’s ear. With a squeal Fareeha bolted for the cake, being small she was unseen taking two large handfuls. Well as large as she could muster. Weaving through the tall peoples legs she made for Jack and Jenna, hands hidden behind her back.

“Well, it would seem it’s time to eat.” Winston laughed. 

“Come and get it!” Torbjorn shouted having cut the cake by that point. 

“Uncle JACK! JENNNIE-MENNIE!” Fareeha called out stopping at their side. “Come her come here. I have a secret to tell you.” 

The child batted big brown eyes alight with pure unadulterated joy.

“Of course Faree. What’s up?” Jenna asked, kneeling down as best as she could in heels and the dress. Jack followed suit putting his hand on Jenna’s shoulder to keep her balanced. 

“A little closer together. It’s super secret.” Fareeha said nodding her head side to side. Jenna chuckled and shifted so she and her father were closer together, thinking perhaps it was just one of her games again. Without warning, no indication that it was coming. The small hands full of frosting smacked into both Morrisons’ faces. Each got a healthy amount of frosting up each nostril and even into hair that had been painstakingly managed on both. The impact had caught both Morrison’s off guard. Jack rose to his feet and staggered back, whereas Jenna who was already unstable fell backwards to the floor. 

Ana started laughing hysterically almost doubling over as she and Angela held each other up. Fareeha just giggled, a sound so sweet and innocent coming from the devil woman that had sent a small child to do her dirty work. Flashes went off from all sorts of odd angles thanks to Tracer. This would make the new letter that Overwatch had headlines. Each photo uploaded to all watchpoints, even Antarctica to the R&D team that had been sent down south. 

“Ugh… That…” Jenna sat there a moment, still reeling a moment before attempting to wipe some of the icing and cake from her face. “Old age and treachery…” 

“Everytime.” Jack lamented with a heavy sigh. Winston and Genji were at their sides, both holding damp kitchen towels having been privy to the plan all along. 

“I’ve gotta say, purple is really your color Commander.” Winston chuckled handing him the towel. 

“Not as funny as you think it is.” Jack said wiping his face clear of icing. Winston just chuckled to himself before offering him a second towel. The scientist had found it quite clever. 

“T-Thank you Genji…” Jenna said, chuckling awkwardly as bits of cake and icing fell onto the dress. 

“You look nice.” Genji said with a polite bow as he stepped back from her. It was clear that eve though he was in Blackwatch he still respected the Strike Commander and his daughter. 

“Thanks. I’m sure it looked better before Fareeha decided to add her own color.” Jenna said wiping the frosting off as best she could. “You… That suit looks… Nice on you…” 

Genji said nothing, though the air about him seemed to relax a bit. WIth a final nod to both and one last stolen glance at Jenna he stepped back and disappeared in the small party that had assemble.

“YOU TWO! CAKE! NOW!” Torbjorn shoutd over the din of chattering voices and the continual music playing that had been lowered to a more acceptable volume. 

“Give us a minute Grumpy.” Jenna responded wiping the last of the frosting she could off her face. She offered a tired smile that promised murder of certain persons later to her father, one she was sure he shared. 

“Best not to keep him waiting.” Jack said wiping the remainder of the frosting from her jaw with his thumb. “You’ve seen how he gets.”

“Yeah, and he can kiss my--” Jenna had taken a couple steps forward and suddenly found the urge to kill everyone. She’d found the one spot where Fareeha had dropped frosting on her way to cake the two in the face. She landed on her back, staring up with all the expression of a rock at that point. 

“I quit…” Jack weighed the options before him. One moment of comedy would be worth the hell from the media he was going to get. 

“Before you do. Watch this.” He waited till she was propped up before taking a running leap and diving headfirst into the cake. 

“MY HARD WORK!” The Mechanical Engineer scream in dismay seeing Strike Commander Morrison covered head to two in purple and pink frosting. The room erupted into laughter, Tracer took more photos, and Jenna just stared for a moment. Was this really the ‘World Renowned Strike Commander’?

No. No this wasn’t Commander Morrison. It was Jack. Her dad. In her eyes, the world’s biggest dork she could’ve known. After a moment, she started laughing with everyone else, unable to manage words at that point. The sound of his daughter joining in the merriment was all it took to make the embarrassing moment to follow worth diving into a cake for. She was his world, and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Even if it meant he had to deal with the fact that she was a teenager and was biologically attracted to Shimada. The shudder was more from that than the ice cold bucket of water that came from Bastion’s attempt to help clean the Strike Commander. 

“S-S-SHIT!” 

“Doot doot dweet doo.” Bastion whistled, offering a thumbs up in response.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh man! My first mission! This is so exciting!” Jenna could hardly contain herself when Ana came to her and said she was going to London to look into the Null Sector Uprisings. She was wearing the blue and white uniform and had her hair tied into a tight bun under her cover.

“Just don’t let your father see you jumping in place.” Ana said walking over to the teen. It had been a long fight about whether or not Jenna was even ready for something of this scale. But Tracer would be there and thus things should not have gotten too far out of hand.

“Oh! Right. So it should just be in and out right?” Jenna asked, trying to keep her excitement in check as best she could. “Go in, look around, come home?”

“It is a little more complicated than that.”

“Oh?” Jenna paused a moment before letting out a sigh. “Sorry, I just don’t want to screw this up. I’ve been training so hard, I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“I know. That is why I am giving you advice.” Ana said leading the girl towards the Command Center. Scanning in at the large pressurized doors the metal parted to reveal a flurry of activity. The tension just in the room made it difficult to pass through. Jack stood with his back tote door watching the holo-screens. Other Agents were at control panels or running back and forth with papers or datapads. On the other side of the table Siggy stood behind two people monitoring communications.

“An’one interested in gettin’ involved. Cause, I don’ know about you... But I’m good. I ain’t that good.” McCree spoke softly as reflected by the waves on one side of a screen.

“Nein, You need to get out of there. The British Government forbade us from getting involved.” Sieglinde replied physically moving someone, chair and all, to take over the station.

“What are we supposed to do then?” Zenyatta asked sounding concerned.

“Damn it Siggy! We ain't’ got time to sit around waitin’ for the UN to act. People are dyin’ left and right over here.”

“It’s not the UN.” Siggy retorted moving across the panel once again pushing someone else aside. For someone usually soft spoken and professional, this had clearly triggered some genetic stubborn and brisk manners if anyone could call them that. “Don’t tell me what I already know!”

“Morrison.” Ana spoke stepping into he room, used to the chaos.

“Don’t give me that Amari.” Jack said taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Strike Commander. We have to do zomezhing.” Angela said from her place near Zenyatta. Jack was silent as the people started speaking over one another.

“Dad, if we can help them we have to.” Jenna agreed, her heart sinking a bit as the images of the destruction flashed across the screens.

“Jen, not now.” Jack said running his hand through his hair.

“McCree...” Siggy growled clearly locked in a private conversation with the Blackwatch member. “Nein! Fall back!”

“Morrison.” Ana said stepping up next to Jack. They shared a look that was more a silent argument with only a raised brow and and trade of blinks.

“We can’t risk it. Tension between us and everyone else is already high. This won’t help.” The Strike Commander spoke looking away from the Sniper.

“Tension or not, zhere are innocent people zhat need our help, Jack.” Mercy said looking more irritated than before.

“What about a supply drop at least?” Jenna suggested. “At least to get them--”

“British Air Force would shoot us out of the sky long before it did any good.” Tracer said looking a bit crestfallen which was a complete contrast to her normal demeanor.

“Y’all need to make u your minds soon. Things are heatin’ up quick down here.”

“I told you to fallback!” Siggy snapped doing what she could to coordinate with any of their British allies.

“Morrison!” Ana snapped. Jack spun to face her looking like he was ready to strangle her.

“I know!” Jack walked around the table looking at the reports and new clips of the last 27 days. He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. “McCree.”

“Sir.”

“Find a way in that a five man team can be dropped without getting caught.” Jack said ignoring the look of most of non-hero agents in the room.

“You got it. I’ll report back in by 1330.” The relief in his voice was far too obvious.

“Overwatch CNC Out.” Siggy sighed feeling that dread settle in her stomach again. She cut the transmission and stood up straight to look Jack in the eye for once not afraid of him. “I hope you know what you are doing!”

The redhead turned and walked out of the Command center to inform the hangar bay to prepare for a mission drop. The Older Morrison just sighed as he turned back to the table.

“Anyone else want to comment?” He asked looking at each of them. He understood where the German woman was coming from, but at the sametime the uprising had to stop.

“In situations like this… One must learn to trust in the Iris.” Zenyatta spoke, though he would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t relieved they were reacting.

“You’re doing the right thing Commander.” Winston said placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Good. Dr. Ziegler, Lt. Wilhelm, Chief Lindholm, Oxton. Be ready to leave within the hour.” Jack said said after a moment of thought. This was going to get them in so much trouble. But it would be worth the lives they could save.

“Sir, you said a five man team.” Angela pointed out looking confused. “Are you going down as well?”

Jenna hadn’t quite heard what was being said. Instead she was focussed on the images of survivors lying in makeshift rescue camps that weren’t much more than a few blankets and whatever people had lying around. Flashes of buildings burning, Omnics and Humans alike lying in the streets. The sheer anger of the damage caused by Null Sector was building and her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“No. Dismissed.” Jack said turning to face Jenna. He knew what she was feeling as it was written in her body language. Putting a hand on her shoulder he waited till the others left.

“Why? Why does shit like this happen to innocent people?” She asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek before she wiped it away and cleared her throat. “I know you don’t want me out there, and whatever your decision is I’ll respect it…”

“Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement. I am not going to bury my daughter because she disobeyed a direct order from her Commanding Officer.” Jack said teaching her more like an agent rather than a father should.

“The mission comes first. The team next. Emotions need to be your last priority.” Jenna nodded looking up at Jack with a determined nod.

“Gear up. I want you and the others in the air before we get a dropzone.” Jack said turning to face the holo-screens. He may have seemed cold to others, but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t want to show favoritism to anyone. Not even his own child.

“Yes, sir.” Jenna turned to leave, pausing a moment before she did. Despite everyone else that had stayed in the room, all three techs, Jenna turned and gave her dad a tight hug. “I’m coming home… I promise.”

“You better. Stay close to Lt. Wilhelm.” Jack spoke softly looking down at his daughter but not returning the embrace. She had been the one that demanded to be part of Overwatch. This meant he couldn’t shelter her forever. “Go. Or they are leaving without you.”

Ana stood watching from her place. She understood why Jack was acting as he was though she could see right through him. He was worried, and not just about the repercussions of this mission. But for Jenna’s safety. Jenna turned and hurried to gear up and get to the hangar, not wanting to disappoint Jack, or break her promise.

“You’re doing well Jack.” Ana commented with a smile. “Wilhelm will keep her safe.”

“I know.” Jack said bringing his arms up to cross over his chest.

* * *

“ **Overwatch CNC to Transport Riker.** ”

“This is Transport Riker.” Jenna responded, having been put on the comms by Torbjorn after he threatened the system for a fifth time with his hammer. “Go ahead.”

“ **McCree found a location for the drop. You have less than a minute to deploy before B.A.F. is sent**.” Siggy replied just as coordinates pinged on the map.

“Thanks for the update Siggy. Any word on what the forces on the ground look like?”

“ **Nein. You are going in blind. God’s Speed. Lebe mit Ruhm. Sterbe mit Ehre. Overwatch CNC Out.** ” Siggy spoke before the transmission was cut.

“We’ve got an update!” Jenna called out, looking back at the team from where she was sitting next to the pilot. “McCree found us a drop point but we’re going in blind. No word on enemy forces in the area, so expect hostiles as soon as we touch down.”

“Haha! Let them come! For honor and glory!” Reinhardt cackled, thumping his breastplate hard.

“Roger.” The pilot, Ricardo Valdez nodded. “Entering British Air space. T-Minus 45 to dropzone.”

“Agent Morrison. You are to keep to Lt. Wilhelm.” Mercy said making sure her biotic staff was prepared.

“Home sweet home.” Tracer muttered looking out the window.

“Reinhardt…” Jenna walked over to the German, her pistol clipped to her belt and her rifle in her hands. “Any pointers on what to expect out there? I have a feeling the simulations couldn’t tell all.”

“Lots of screaming and being shot at.” There was a certain demented glee about the prospect that could be heard in the reply. “Battles are not a thing one can master. But typically you shoot them before they shoot you.”

“Right…” Jenna took a few steadying breaths before sitting down next to Reinhardt, checking her rifle over for the umpteenth time. At first she’d been thrilled about finally going on her first mission, but now she could feel her nerves setting in and she was worried that she’d screw it up somehow.

“Don’t worry lov.” Tracer said coming up behind Jenna, purposefully making her feet hit harder to not startle the blonde teenager. Placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder she offered an understanding smile. “We’re the calvary. We won’t fail them.”

“T-Minus 15 to drop!”

“Thanks Tracer.” Jenna said taking another steadying breath. “I just… I’ve never been on the frontlines before. It’s a bit more scary than I’d thought it’d be…”

“Tha’ makes two of us.” Tracer said as the transport began to shake with the decent. The light changed from red to green signaling that it was now or never.

“GO!” Ricardo shouted as the transport’s door slid open. Jenna stood up as Reinhardt hurried off the transport, the teen taking quick steps to keep up with him. Her rifle never left her grasp and blue eyes darted around, trying to take in everything she could.

“Come out and face me!” Reinhardt bellowed with a confident laugh. It wasn’t long before the team came under heavy fire.

“‘Bout time y’all showed up!” McCree shouted coming from behind to flank the Uprisers.

* * *

“Report.” Ana said stepping up behind Siggy, a look of concern decorating her brow.

“Nothing. We can’t risk them getting caught.” Siggy said doing what she could. It had been several hours since the strike team had been deployed and not a single word not news update had been posted.

“Good. It means they’re doing their job right.” Ana said. She wasn’t entirely sure that was the case, but she wanted to remain hopeful. Especially since Jack, despite his professional poker face, was a nervous wreck underneath his guise. “May I speak to you a moment?”

“Ja.” Siggy said turning to grab a random Agent by the back of their shirt as she stood from the chair she commandeered earlier. “Sit here. Touch nothing. Tell me the minute there is a change. Understood?”

“Well, it’s not about me.” Ana said with a smile, motioning for Siggy to return to her seat. “You may want to sit for this. I received word from the higher ups.”

The redhead refused the offer silently trading words for coming to stand at parade rest. Honestly if she sat staring at those damn screens a moment longer she was going to lose her ability to remain calm.

“Your work has not gone unnoticed. If anything, it’s been hard to ignore. Jack and I put the request in a few weeks ago, and should you accept, you’re being promoted.” Ana explained, mentally applauding her choice to remain standing. “Communications Chief.”

“I... I-I’m sorry?” Siggy was sure she got something wrong or she misheard Ana.

“You are being promoted to Chief of Communications. It has been cleared by the higher ups, should you wish to accept of course.”

With everything going on, Ana wanted to talk about this now? And it sounded like she had no choice in the matter. If you wish to accept was often a phrase that meant you were going to or else. And most of the time the or else was never good. Still she didn’t understand why? Why had she been chosen? There were plenty within Overwatch that would have given their left lung just to be offered a position like this.

  
“I-”

“Chief Alexander. New reports are starting to come in at a rapid pace.” The technician that Siggy had assigned her seat shouted and the screens began flashing with various images and texts.

“ **Transport Riker to CNC. Come in. Transpor Riker to CNC.** ”

“Overwatch CNC to Riker. Go.” Siggy spoke turning on her heel momentarily distracted from Ana. She was trying to read the new headlines blowing up over the internet.

“ **Strike team requesting extraction.** ”

“Someone find Strike Commander Morrison! Yesterday!” Siggy snapped over her shoulder. “CNC to Riker hold your position.”

“ **We’re trying! We’re surrounded and have more incoming! The OR14s are closing in!** ”

“Athena do what you can to by some time.”

“ _I cannot do much. The Null Sector is somehow blocking my ability to hack their systems as I did before._ ” Siggy cursed under her breath. She didn’t have an option, she couldn’t wait for Jack to get there.

“Captain Amari I need clearance to send Riker in for the extraction.” The redhead called looking over her shoulder.

“Clearance granted, Chief Alexander.” Ana said hurrying to the command post to oversee what she could. “Get them out of there.”

“ **CNC to Riker. Get them out of there now!** ” Siggy all but shouted back into the open channel.

“What is going on?” Jack demanded strutting in as if he had not just bolted from the otherside of the compound.

“Strike Team is under heavy fire.” Ana explained pulling up what images she could find via satellite. “Emergency evac is in progress.”

“Reports are coming in that there was an explosion in King’s Row.” Siggy called back giving what little cliffnotes she had. “Extraction is commencing. But we don’t know much beyond that.”

“Satellite can’t get a clear feed.” Ana hissed trying over and over to clear the footage up. “Damn it…”

“ **CNC! He.. zzt… Fire a… bzzt… Outgun…** ”

“Athena what is going on! Give me something!” Siggy said running over to Ana’s side slapping her hands away to switch to thermal.

“I am not certain. Something on the ground is interfering with communications. My best attempt to pick up the frequency tells me that it’s most likely a scrambler or EMP frequency.”

“Find it and kill it! I know you can do it.”

* * *

“CNC! COME IN!” Jenna swore loudly, giving up on gettin through at that point and returning to laying down cover fire. “They’re jamming out signal! We can’t get through!”

“Not to point fingers but was destroying the building necessary Tor?” Tracer shouted over the sound of the trebuchet.

“YES! NO NO! WORK YOU PILE OF SCRAP!” The Engineer screamed bringing his hammer down on the device that was their only cover until Reinhardt’s shield recharged.

“Not that anyone cares, but...” McCree leaned around the corner to provide cover for Mercy to tend to a civilian. “Don’t think ma’s home t’ answer our call.”

“Ve have to get out of here.” Mercy said stabilizing her charge. She was running low on supplies and had enough to throw up one last biofield.

“HA! TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!” The Swedish Engineer began laughing maniacally as the trebuchet became overcharged. Jenna looked around, taking in the current surroundings and trying to formulate a plan. After a few moments, something came to mind and she ducked down behind a section of wall. She dug through her pouches for a moment, producing two grenades and one final clip for her rifle.

“McCree!” She called out taking the two grenades, tossing one to him and glancing over the barrier. “I’ve got a plan! Reinhardt, I’m gonna need your help!”

“Yer a doll.” McCree caught the grenade. Before rolling to a new hiding spot

“Better tell us soon Lov.” Tracer said phasing into reality behind her.

“McCree and I are going to create a distraction, Reinhardt, you’re gonna have to shield 2 meters out from our position. Tracer during the distraction, take this.” Jenna said giving her the other grenade. “I saw a working power generator behind the building at 5 o’clock. Hit it. The blast should short out the generator, causing an EMP surge that should knock the OR14s out.”

“And ya came up with all that in a minute?” McCree chuckled.

“I hope your right.” Tracer nodded before disappearing with her care package. Reinhardt stood up using an upturned car as a shield to get into position.

“Ready!”

“Right! We’ve got one shot! Make it count!” Jenna called out before looking over at McCree. She gave him a firm nod before jumping over the barrier and began firing. “NOW!”

“Ugh, zhere really is two of zhem now…” Mercy sighed.

“Ain’t gotta tell me twice!” Like a cat, McCree was up and over the chuck of stone he was behind retaliating with his own gunfire. Reinhardt cackled re-engaging his shield before moving out from behind the car. There were flashes of pale blue before a high pitched whine that preceded a concussion wave. Even over the blast Tracer’s giggle could be heard. McCree rolled to Jenna before grabbing her about her waist and pulling her behind their German tank. Reinhardt slammed his hammer into the cobblestones to help brace for impact. There was a loud whoosh of air as the shockwave expanded out, pushing Reinhardt back a bit before the area fell silent.

One beat. Two beats. Jenna peaked out from behind Reinhardt after the third beat and breathed a sigh of relief. The OR14s were, albeit temporarily, knocked out. No gunfire. No shields. Nothing.

“I can’t believe that actually worked…”

“Ya alrigh’ darlin?” Jesse asked looking down to Jenna, who he had crushed to his chest. There was a bemused smirk in place as he reached up to readjust his hat.

“Maybe… Um… We are actually alive right?” Jenna asked with a breathy chuckle.

“Haha! I knew I had a good feeling about you!” Reinhardt laughed returning to stand at his full height with triumph.

“YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TA MY HAMMER AND MY ARMOR!?!?!” Torbjorn shouted from the top of his lungs. So loud that Mercy was sure HQ could hear him. “AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TA MY TREBUCHET! I’M ZHE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BLOW IT UP!”

“You know what?” Jenna chuckled shaking her head. “Sorry for saving your life Torbjorn. You want to chew me out, go ahead. I saved your sorry a--”

“Anyone need a lift? I found it just over that way.” Tracer shouted above them from the Transport hovering in the air. “Well come on. Don’ jus’ stand around.”

“I am pretty sure that’s stealing…” Mercy chuckled, patting Torbjorn on the shoulder to try and comfort him.

“It would be if I was anyone else.” Ricardo laughed with the Doctor over the megaphone of the transport. “Last call for Overwatch HQ. All aboard!”

“Right. Let’s go home…” Jenna said walking over before noticing her leg hurt a bit. “Oh joy…”

Looking down, she saw a bullet hole in her calf. If didn’t seem too serious, but it stung for sure. Then again, the adrenaline may not have helped.

“Hey, ol’ man. Think ya can toss us up there without killin us?” McCree asked while picking Jenna up into his arms. He’d been on the receiving end of both Mercy and Reyes enough to know that this would be safer for the teen. “Hold on ta me Darlin.”

“Child’s play!” Reinhardt chuckled, setting his hammer aside and picking McCree up with ease. He took a moment to plan the trajectory, then tossed them up. Jenna hadn’t had time to process what McCree was saying or why he was picking her up until she found that they were no longer on solid ground. A squeak of terror escaped her lips and she clung to McCree for dear life. With a surprising amount of grace and dexterity for a man his size and build, McCree landed on the lip of the transport’s open door. A deep rich laugh came from him as he stood up straight and moved them deeper in to set Jenna down and clear the area for the other to get on. It was only moments as the others climbed on.

“You jerk!” Jenna smacked McCree’s arm before limping over to the comms station to try and make contact. “Warn me next time!”

“Oh c’mon wasn’t that bad.” Jesse said giving her a wink before finding a place to flop down. His feet found the top of a table and a cigar to his lips. “Ya know you enjoyed that.”

“I would have if I’d have known what was going on!” Jenna snapped over her shoulder, trying to work to find the frequency of CNC.

“ **I SWEAR TO GOD SOMEONE ANSWER ME!** ” Siggy voice shouted, a little choppy at first as the transport broke away from the area taking off in the dead of night from the disaster they caused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that as I have this very sharp ringing in my ears…” Jenna said, reeling a bit from the sudden screaming in her ear.

“ **Oh thank gods. Where are you? Extract is en route!** ”

“CNC, extraction is here. Ricardo is a fucking angel…” Jenna said with a sigh. “We lifted off two minutes ago. No casualties.”

“ **CNC to Riker, come home. Over and out.** ”

“Over and out, CNC…” Jenna replied before taking of the headset. For her first mission, this was far more intense than she had been expecting.

“Zhough Torbjorn might say otherwise, I must say you did phenomenal under pressure out there.” Mercy said with a tired smile.

“Not bad kid.” Jesse called out though it looked more like he was asleep rather than anything else. Torbjorn was bitching in the back of the transport working on the hunk of metal that had been his trebuchet. Tracer was too far in her own head to say anything really. And the German. Well It looked like he was about to hit the deck.

“What she said.” Reinhardt spoke before he was left asleep. The only thing holding him up being the power armor he wore. Mercy came over and knelt next to Jenna and began working on her leg. It was only a graze upon close inspection. By the time they reached HQ the would would be nothing but a pink line of new flesh.

“You zhould zhink about getting zome zleep.” Angela said not looking up from her work.

“I’m not all that tired.” Jenna replied monitoring the Overwatch frequency while Mercy went to work. “Besides… Somebody has to monitor the comms…”

“I don’t zhink you understand. Go. To sleep.” Angela said looking up with a warm smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I will ztay up.”

“Trust me kid, it ain’t worth the grief.” Jesse called to the front of the transport.

“Alright… Thanks for everything Mercy.” Jenna said, rising to her feet and making her way to one of the empty benches in the back. The adrenaline was already starting to drop, she could feel it. That much action was a bit more than she’d been expecting. Especially when things got out of hand.

“I’ll wake ya when we land.” Jesse said throwing his poncho over at Jenna to keep her warm. Mercy had already covered Tracer so there was no need to worry about shock setting in. He had been through enough missions to know what tolls they could take.

“Thanks.” Jenna pulled the poncho over herself before laying down. It didn’t take but thirty seconds for her to pass out.

“I think they will be wonderful heroes.” Ricardo chuckled, guiding the ship up and out of British Air Space as fast as he could without waking the two newbies.

“Az do I.” Mercy said deploying her biofield to help everyone recover.

“You should take your own advice, Ang. You cannot keep this up forever.”

“I will rest once we return. Someone has to be awake for Reinhardt’s niece and her next call Otherwise you vould never hear she end of it.” The Doctor said with a light chuckle turning so that she could stare out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh man! My first mission! This is so exciting!” Jenna could hardly contain herself when Ana came to her and said she was going to London to look into the Null Sector Uprisings. She was wearing the blue and white uniform and had her hair tied into a tight bun under her cover.

“Just don’t let your father see you jumping in place.” Ana said walking over to the teen. It had been a long fight about whether or not Jenna was even ready for something of this scale. But Tracer would be there and thus things should not have gotten too far out of hand.

“Oh! Right. So it should just be in and out right?” Jenna asked, trying to keep her excitement in check as best she could. “Go in, look around, come home?”

“It is a little more complicated than that.”

“Oh?” Jenna paused a moment before letting out a sigh. “Sorry, I just don’t want to screw this up. I’ve been training so hard, I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“I know. That is why I am giving you advice.” Ana said leading the girl towards the Command Center. Scanning in at the large pressurized doors the metal parted to reveal a flurry of activity. The tension just in the room made it difficult to pass through. Jack stood with his back tote door watching the holo-screens. Other Agents were at control panels or running back and forth with papers or datapads. On the other side of the table Siggy stood behind two people monitoring communications.

“An’one interested in gettin’ involved. Cause, I don’ know about you... But I’m good. I ain’t that good.” McCree spoke softly as reflected by the waves on one side of a screen.

“Nein, You need to get out of there. The British Government forbade us from getting involved.” Sieglinde replied physically moving someone, chair and all, to take over the station.

“What are we supposed to do then?” Zenyatta asked sounding concerned.

“Damn it Siggy! We ain't’ got time to sit around waitin’ for the UN to act. People are dyin’ left and right over here.”

“It’s not the UN.” Siggy retorted moving across the panel once again pushing someone else aside. For someone usually soft spoken and professional, this had clearly triggered some genetic stubborn and brisk manners if anyone could call them that. “Don’t tell me what I already know!”

“Morrison.” Ana spoke stepping into he room, used to the chaos.

“Don’t give me that Amari.” Jack said taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Strike Commander. We have to do zomezhing.” Angela said from her place near Zenyatta. Jack was silent as the people started speaking over one another.

“Dad, if we can help them we have to.” Jenna agreed, her heart sinking a bit as the images of the destruction flashed across the screens.

“Jen, not now.” Jack said running his hand through his hair.

“McCree...” Siggy growled clearly locked in a private conversation with the Blackwatch member. “Nein! Fall back!”

“Morrison.” Ana said stepping up next to Jack. They shared a look that was more a silent argument with only a raised brow and and trade of blinks.

“We can’t risk it. Tension between us and everyone else is already high. This won’t help.” The Strike Commander spoke looking away from the Sniper.

“Tension or not, zhere are innocent people zhat need our help, Jack.” Mercy said looking more irritated than before.

“What about a supply drop at least?” Jenna suggested. “At least to get them--”

“British Air Force would shoot us out of the sky long before it did any good.” Tracer said looking a bit crestfallen which was a complete contrast to her normal demeanor.

“Y’all need to make u your minds soon. Things are heatin’ up quick down here.”

“I told you to fallback!” Siggy snapped doing what she could to coordinate with any of their British allies.

“Morrison!” Ana snapped. Jack spun to face her looking like he was ready to strangle her.

“I know!” Jack walked around the table looking at the reports and new clips of the last 27 days. He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. “McCree.”

“Sir.”

“Find a way in that a five man team can be dropped without getting caught.” Jack said ignoring the look of most of non-hero agents in the room.

“You got it. I’ll report back in by 1330.” The relief in his voice was far too obvious.

“Overwatch CNC Out.” Siggy sighed feeling that dread settle in her stomach again. She cut the transmission and stood up straight to look Jack in the eye for once not afraid of him. “I hope you know what you are doing!”

The redhead turned and walked out of the Command center to inform the hangar bay to prepare for a mission drop. The Older Morrison just sighed as he turned back to the table.

“Anyone else want to comment?” He asked looking at each of them. He understood where the German woman was coming from, but at the sametime the uprising had to stop.

“In situations like this… One must learn to trust in the Iris.” Zenyatta spoke, though he would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t relieved they were reacting.

“You’re doing the right thing Commander.” Winston said placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Good. Dr. Ziegler, Lt. Wilhelm, Chief Lindholm, Oxton. Be ready to leave within the hour.” Jack said said after a moment of thought. This was going to get them in so much trouble. But it would be worth the lives they could save.

“Sir, you said a five man team.” Angela pointed out looking confused. “Are you going down as well?”

Jenna hadn’t quite heard what was being said. Instead she was focussed on the images of survivors lying in makeshift rescue camps that weren’t much more than a few blankets and whatever people had lying around. Flashes of buildings burning, Omnics and Humans alike lying in the streets. The sheer anger of the damage caused by Null Sector was building and her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“No. Dismissed.” Jack said turning to face Jenna. He knew what she was feeling as it was written in her body language. Putting a hand on her shoulder he waited till the others left.

“Why? Why does shit like this happen to innocent people?” She asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek before she wiped it away and cleared her throat. “I know you don’t want me out there, and whatever your decision is I’ll respect it…”

“Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement. I am not going to bury my daughter because she disobeyed a direct order from her Commanding Officer.” Jack said teaching her more like an agent rather than a father should.

“The mission comes first. The team next. Emotions need to be your last priority.” Jenna nodded looking up at Jack with a determined nod.

“Gear up. I want you and the others in the air before we get a dropzone.” Jack said turning to face the holo-screens. He may have seemed cold to others, but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t want to show favoritism to anyone. Not even his own child.

“Yes, sir.” Jenna turned to leave, pausing a moment before she did. Despite everyone else that had stayed in the room, all three techs, Jenna turned and gave her dad a tight hug. “I’m coming home… I promise.”

“You better. Stay close to Lt. Wilhelm.” Jack spoke softly looking down at his daughter but not returning the embrace. She had been the one that demanded to be part of Overwatch. This meant he couldn’t shelter her forever. “Go. Or they are leaving without you.”

Ana stood watching from her place. She understood why Jack was acting as he was though she could see right through him. He was worried, and not just about the repercussions of this mission. But for Jenna’s safety. Jenna turned and hurried to gear up and get to the hangar, not wanting to disappoint Jack, or break her promise.

“You’re doing well Jack.” Ana commented with a smile. “Wilhelm will keep her safe.”

“I know.” Jack said bringing his arms up to cross over his chest.

* * *

“Overwatch CNC to Transport Riker.”

“This is Transport Riker.” Jenna responded, having been put on the comms by Torbjorn after he threatened the system for a fifth time with his hammer. “Go ahead.”

“McCree found a location for the drop. You have less than a minute to deploy before B.A.F. is sent.” Siggy replied just as coordinates pinged on the map.

“Thanks for the update Siggy. Any word on what the forces on the ground look like?”

“Nein. You are going in blind. God’s Speed. Lebe mit Ruhm. Sterbe mit Ehre. Overwatch CNC Out.” Siggy spoke before the transmission was cut.

“We’ve got an update!” Jenna called out, looking back at the team from where she was sitting next to the pilot. “McCree found us a drop point but we’re going in blind. No word on enemy forces in the area, so expect hostiles as soon as we touch down.”

“Haha! Let them come! For honor and glory!” Reinhardt cackled, thumping his breastplate hard.

“Roger.” The pilot, Ricardo Valdez nodded. “Entering British Air space. T-Minus 45 to dropzone.”

“Agent Morrison. You are to keep to Lt. Wilhelm.” Mercy said making sure her biotic staff was prepared.

“Home sweet home.” Tracer muttered looking out the window.

“Reinhardt…” Jenna walked over to the German, her pistol clipped to her belt and her rifle in her hands. “Any pointers on what to expect out there? I have a feeling the simulations couldn’t tell all.”

“Lots of screaming and being shot at.” There was a certain demented glee about the prospect that could be heard in the reply. “Battles are not a thing one can master. But typically you shoot them before they shoot you.”

“Right…” Jenna took a few steadying breaths before sitting down next to Reinhardt, checking her rifle over for the umpteenth time. At first she’d been thrilled about finally going on her first mission, but now she could feel her nerves setting in and she was worried that she’d screw it up somehow.

“Don’t worry lov.” Tracer said coming up behind Jenna, purposefully making her feet hit harder to not startle the blonde teenager. Placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder she offered an understanding smile. “We’re the calvary. We won’t fail them.”

“T-Minus 15 to drop!”

“Thanks Tracer.” Jenna said taking another steadying breath. “I just… I’ve never been on the frontlines before. It’s a bit more scary than I’d thought it’d be…”

“Tha’ makes two of us.” Tracer said as the transport began to shake with the decent. The light changed from red to green signaling that it was now or never.

“GO!” Ricardo shouted as the transport’s door slid open. Jenna stood up as Reinhardt hurried off the transport, the teen taking quick steps to keep up with him. Her rifle never left her grasp and blue eyes darted around, trying to take in everything she could.

“Come out and face me!” Reinhardt bellowed with a confident laugh. It wasn’t long before the team came under heavy fire.

“‘Bout time y’all showed up!” McCree shouted coming from behind to flank the Uprisers.

* * *

“Report.” Ana said stepping up behind Siggy, a look of concern decorating her brow.

“Nothing. We can’t risk them getting caught.” Siggy said doing what she could. It had been several hours since the strike team had been deployed and not a single word not news update had been posted.

“Good. It means they’re doing their job right.” Ana said. She wasn’t entirely sure that was the case, but she wanted to remain hopeful. Especially since Jack, despite his professional poker face, was a nervous wreck underneath his guise. “May I speak to you a moment?”

“Ja.” Siggy said turning to grab a random Agent by the back of their shirt as she stood from the chair she commandeered earlier. “Sit here. Touch nothing. Tell me the minute there is a change. Understood?”

“Well, it’s not about me.” Ana said with a smile, motioning for Siggy to return to her seat. “You may want to sit for this. I received word from the higher ups.”

The redhead refused the offer silently trading words for coming to stand at parade rest. Honestly if she sat staring at those damn screens a moment longer she was going to lose her ability to remain calm.

“Your work has not gone unnoticed. If anything, it’s been hard to ignore. Jack and I put the request in a few weeks ago, and should you accept, you’re being promoted.” Ana explained, mentally applauding her choice to remain standing. “Communications Chief.”

“I... I-I’m sorry?” Siggy was sure she got something wrong or she misheard Ana.

“You are being promoted to Chief of Communications. It has been cleared by the higher ups, should you wish to accept of course.”

With everything going on, Ana wanted to talk about this now? And it sounded like she had no choice in the matter. If you wish to accept was often a phrase that meant you were going to or else. And most of the time the or else was never good. Still she didn’t understand why? Why had she been chosen? There were plenty within Overwatch that would have given their left lung just to be offered a position like this.

  
“I-”

“Chief Alexander. New reports are starting to come in at a rapid pace.” The technician that Siggy had assigned her seat shouted and the screens began flashing with various images and texts.

“Transport Riker to CNC. Come in. Transpor Riker to CNC.”

“Overwatch CNC to Riker. Go.” Siggy spoke turning on her heel momentarily distracted from Ana. She was trying to read the new headlines blowing up over the internet.

“Strike team requesting extraction.”

“Someone find Strike Commander Morrison! Yesterday!” Siggy snapped over her shoulder. “CNC to Riker hold your position.”

“We’re trying! We’re surrounded and have more incoming! The OR14s are closing in!”

“Athena do what you can to by some time.”

“I cannot do much. The Null Sector is somehow blocking my ability to hack their systems as I did before.” Siggy cursed under her breath. She didn’t have an option, she couldn’t wait for Jack to get there.

“Captain Amari I need clearance to send Riker in for the extraction.” The redhead called looking over her shoulder.

“Clearance granted, Chief Alexander.” Ana said hurrying to the command post to oversee what she could. “Get them out of there.”

“CNC to Riker. Get them out of there now!” Siggy all but shouted back into the open channel.

“What is going on?” Jack demanded strutting in as if he had not just bolted from the otherside of the compound.

“Strike Team is under heavy fire.” Ana explained pulling up what images she could find via satellite. “Emergency evac is in progress.”

“Reports are coming in that there was an explosion in King’s Row.” Siggy called back giving what little cliffnotes she had. “Extraction is commencing. But we don’t know much beyond that.”

“Satellite can’t get a clear feed.” Ana hissed trying over and over to clear the footage up. “Damn it…”

“CNC! He.. zzt… Fire a… bzzt… Outgun…”

“Athena what is going on! Give me something!” Siggy said running over to Ana’s side slapping her hands away to switch to thermal.

“I am not certain. Something on the ground is interfering with communications. My best attempt to pick up the frequency tells me that it’s most likely a scrambler or EMP frequency.”

“Find it and kill it! I know you can do it.”

* * *

“CNC! COME IN!” Jenna swore loudly, giving up on getting through at that point and returning to laying down cover fire. “They’re jamming out signal! We can’t get through!”

“Not to point fingers but was destroying the building necessary Tor?” Tracer shouted over the sound of the trebuchet.

“YES! NO NO! WORK YOU PILE OF SCRAP!” The Engineer screamed bringing his hammer down on the device that was their only cover until Reinhardt’s shield recharged.

“Not that anyone cares, but...” McCree leaned around the corner to provide cover for Mercy to tend to a civilian. “Don’t think ma’s home t’ answer our call.”

“Ve have to get out of here.” Mercy said stabilizing her charge. She was running low on supplies and had enough to throw up one last biofield.

“HA! TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!” The Swedish Engineer began laughing maniacally as the trebuchet became overcharged. Jenna looked around, taking in the current surroundings and trying to formulate a plan. After a few moments, something came to mind and she ducked down behind a section of wall. She dug through her pouches for a moment, producing two grenades and one final clip for her rifle.

“McCree!” She called out taking the two grenades, tossing one to him and glancing over the barrier. “I’ve got a plan! Reinhardt, I’m gonna need your help!”

“Yer a doll.” McCree caught the grenade. Before rolling to a new hiding spot

“Better tell us soon Lov.” Tracer said phasing into reality behind her.

“McCree and I are going to create a distraction, Reinhardt, you’re gonna have to shield 2 meters out from our position. Tracer during the distraction, take this.” Jenna said giving her the other grenade. “I saw a working power generator behind the building at 5 o’clock. Hit it. The blast should short out the generator, causing an EMP surge that should knock the OR14s out.”

“And ya came up with all that in a minute?” McCree chuckled.

“I hope your right.” Tracer nodded before disappearing with her care package. Reinhardt stood up using an upturned car as a shield to get into position.

“Ready!”

“Right! We’ve got one shot! Make it count!” Jenna called out before looking over at McCree. She gave him a firm nod before jumping over the barrier and began firing. “NOW!”

“Ugh, zhere really is two of zhem now…” Mercy sighed.

“Ain’t gotta tell me twice!” Like a cat, McCree was up and over the chuck of stone he was behind retaliating with his own gunfire. Reinhardt cackled re-engaging his shield before moving out from behind the car. There were flashes of pale blue before a high pitched whine that preceded a concussion wave. Even over the blast Tracer’s giggle could be heard. McCree rolled to Jenna before grabbing her about her waist and pulling her behind their German tank. Reinhardt slammed his hammer into the cobblestones to help brace for impact. There was a loud whoosh of air as the shockwave expanded out, pushing Reinhardt back a bit before the area fell silent.

One beat. Two beats. Jenna peaked out from behind Reinhardt after the third beat and breathed a sigh of relief. The OR14s were, albeit temporarily, knocked out. No gunfire. No shields. Nothing.

“I can’t believe that actually worked…”

“Ya alrigh’ darlin?” Jesse asked looking down to Jenna, who he had crushed to his chest. There was a bemused smirk in place as he reached up to readjust his hat.

“Maybe… Um… We are actually alive right?” Jenna asked with a breathy chuckle.

“Haha! I knew I had a good feeling about you!” Reinhardt laughed returning to stand at his full height with triumph.

“YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TA MY HAMMER AND MY ARMOR!?!?!” Torbjorn shouted from the top of his lungs. So loud that Mercy was sure HQ could hear him. “AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TA MY TREBUCHET! I’M ZHE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BLOW IT UP!”

“You know what?” Jenna chuckled shaking her head. “Sorry for saving your life Torbjorn. You want to chew me out, go ahead. I saved your sorry a--”

“Anyone need a lift? I found it just over that way.” Tracer shouted above them from the Transport hovering in the air. “Well come on. Don’ jus’ stand around.”

“I am pretty sure that’s stealing…” Mercy chuckled, patting Torbjorn on the shoulder to try and comfort him.

“It would be if I was anyone else.” Ricardo laughed with the Doctor over the megaphone of the transport. “Last call for Overwatch HQ. All aboard!”

“Right. Let’s go home…” Jenna said walking over before noticing her leg hurt a bit. “Oh joy…”

Looking down, she saw a bullet hole in her calf. If didn’t seem too serious, but it stung for sure. Then again, the adrenaline may not have helped.

“Hey, ol’ man. Think ya can toss us up there without killin us?” McCree asked while picking Jenna up into his arms. He’d been on the receiving end of both Mercy and Reyes enough to know that this would be safer for the teen. “Hold on ta me Darlin.”

“Child’s play!” Reinhardt chuckled, setting his hammer aside and picking McCree up with ease. He took a moment to plan the trajectory, then tossed them up. Jenna hadn’t had time to process what McCree was saying or why he was picking her up until she found that they were no longer on solid ground. A squeak of terror escaped her lips and she clung to McCree for dear life. With a surprising amount of grace and dexterity for a man his size and build, McCree landed on the lip of the transport’s open door. A deep rich laugh came from him as he stood up straight and moved them deeper in to set Jenna down and clear the area for the other to get on. It was only moments as the others climbed on.

“You jerk!” Jenna smacked McCree’s arm before limping over to the comms station to try and make contact. “Warn me next time!”

“Oh c’mon wasn’t that bad.” Jesse said giving her a wink before finding a place to flop down. His feet found the top of a table and a cigar to his lips. “Ya know you enjoyed that.”

“I would have if I’d have known what was going on!” Jenna snapped over her shoulder, trying to work to find the frequency of CNC.

“I SWEAR TO GOD SOMEONE ANSWER ME!” Siggy voice shouted, a little choppy at first as the transport broke away from the area taking off in the dead of night from the disaster they caused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that as I have this very sharp ringing in my ears…” Jenna said, reeling a bit from the sudden screaming in her ear.

“Oh thank gods. Where are you? Extract is en route!”

“CNC, extraction is here. Ricardo is a fucking angel…” Jenna said with a sigh. “We lifted off two minutes ago. No casualties.”

“CNC to Riker, come home. Over and out.”

“Over and out, CNC…” Jenna replied before taking of the headset. For her first mission, this was far more intense than she had been expecting.

“Zhough Torbjorn might say otherwise, I must say you did phenomenal under pressure out there.” Mercy said with a tired smile.

“Not bad kid.” Jesse called out though it looked more like he was asleep rather than anything else. Torbjorn was bitching in the back of the transport working on the hunk of metal that had been his trebuchet. Tracer was too far in her own head to say anything really. And the German. Well It looked like he was about to hit the deck.

“What she said.” Reinhardt spoke before he was left asleep. The only thing holding him up being the power armor he wore. Mercy came over and knelt next to Jenna and began working on her leg. It was only a graze upon close inspection. By the time they reached HQ the would would be nothing but a pink line of new flesh.

“You zhould zhink about getting zome zleep.” Angela said not looking up from her work.

“I’m not all that tired.” Jenna replied monitoring the Overwatch frequency while Mercy went to work. “Besides… Somebody has to monitor the comms…”

“I don’t zhink you understand. Go. To sleep.” Angela said looking up with a warm smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I will ztay up.”

“Trust me kid, it ain’t worth the grief.” Jesse called to the front of the transport.

“Alright… Thanks for everything Mercy.” Jenna said, rising to her feet and making her way to one of the empty benches in the back. The adrenaline was already starting to drop, she could feel it. That much action was a bit more than she’d been expecting. Especially when things got out of hand.

“I’ll wake ya when we land.” Jesse said throwing his poncho over at Jenna to keep her warm. Mercy had already covered Tracer so there was no need to worry about shock setting in. He had been through enough missions to know what tolls they could take.

“Thanks.” Jenna pulled the poncho over herself before laying down. It didn’t take but thirty seconds for her to pass out.

“I think they will be wonderful heroes.” Ricardo chuckled, guiding the ship up and out of British Air Space as fast as he could without waking the two newbies.

“Az do I.” Mercy said deploying her biofield to help everyone recover.

“You should take your own advice, Ang. You cannot keep this up forever.”

“I will rest once we return. Someone has to be awake for Reinhardt’s niece and her next call Otherwise you vould never hear she end of it.” The Doctor said with a light chuckle turning so that she could stare out the window.


End file.
